When Love Choses For You
by Blackwidow1234
Summary: Clary and Jace are now free from all curses and Clary's annoying mom. They now live in the institute in separate rooms. Jace and Clary feel the need to get closer and they do. After a rusty training practice, they make it official, moving to Jace's bedroo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Clary rested her head on her pillow, staring out and into the open. She blinked. The door creaked open as Isabelle's figure came into view.

"Hey Izzy" she weakly said as she turned on her back. Isabelle slipped in and smiled. She had on a silk white dress that fell to the floor and tight black boots to match with a style. Clary never really understood the way Isabelle dressed or what caused her to honestly dress like she does but boys seem to love it and Isabelle seems to love the guys as well.

"Hey" Isabelle leaned on the doors frame. "Are you ok? We missed you at breakfast." by "we" she meant her, Alec,and her boyfriend, Jace.

"I wasn't hungry." Clary muttered. Isabelle found a spot next to Clary on the bed.

"Clary, I know you hate my cooking." Isabelle pointed out with a grin. But you don't have to mention it again." Clary smirked and sat on her elbow staring at Isabelle.

"You finally understand me." Clary snickered a bit before resting again on her back. Isabelle snickered and reached to hit Clary but she felt no need to.

"Very funny." she said then added, "You should come out and eat." Isabelle lightly pranced in her own hair. "You'll get hungry again." Clary moaned before throwing the sheets off and pushed Isabelle off the bed.

"Fine. I'm leaving now." Isabelle muttered before bouncing out the door. Clary slowly got out the bed and she walked towards the bathroom. Which was painted clean white since she had no time to paint it. She turned on the shower and jumped in and out quickly drying herself. She pulled her hair in a messy bun and fixed her eyebrows looking at her unpolished fingernails. She moaned reminding herself that she wasn't perfect like Isabelle and she probably never would. But at least Jace accepts her. And him being the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to her just reminds that he loves her and he likes the way she looks. When Clary left the bathroom wrapped in a towel, she walked to her brown dresser and managed to find a pair of black skinny jeans, and a blue shirt. Throwing on some black boots she threw herself out the door.

In the kitchen, Jace and Alec were at the table talking.

"I bet a greater demon could possess a shadowhunter" Alec claimed, staring at Jace with interest.

"Maybe," Jace considered "but not me."

"Where's Maryse and Robert" asked Clary, getting their attention. Jace turned embarrassed a bit of his and Alec's conversation. Clary saw the sight of him in a tight gray shirt and she felt the need to run and wrap herself around him for protection but she held herself.

"Oh" Alec responded "They left last night to Idris." Clary nodded and sat down next to Jace. He pushed a plate of bacon and sausage toward her.

"Thanks" she smally spoke, grabbing a slice of sausage and bit into it. Alec glanced around the room, before getting up to leave.

"I better go see what Izzy's up to." He muttered before leaving. Clary turned to Jace, munching on a piece of bacon.

"What were you guys talking about?" Jace looked dazed and still embarrassed.

"Nothing but about monsters." He snickered a bit. "We missed you for breakfast." Clary nodded.

"I wasn't hungry. I'm making myself eat this." She said with a moan. She bit her lip and tousled through her red hair. She watched as Jace stood and poured a glass of orange juice for her.

"Thanks." Clary said taking a sip of the sweet juice though she prefered a cup of coffee. But again anything was satisfying. Clary had gone through six pieces of Bacon when jace spoke.

"So what are you going to do today?" Clary shrugged and pushed the plate away.

"Nothing much." she said before coming up with an idea. "Could we train?" she asked without hesitation. Jace's face was surprised.

"Why not." he said grabbing a lock of her hair. "It turns me on watching you fall like a young girl." Clary pushed Jace away playfully.

"That's not funny Jace." But Jace had that sexy grin she couldn't help but melt in her body. She stood up and reached for Jace's hand which he took. The two walked together down the hall to the weapons room. Clary found a dagger and tucked it in a nearby weapon belt. Jace's arms wrapped around Clary as she winced.

"You know, you don't need to train to get better." he whispered in her ear. "You are an awesome shadowhunter in my mind." Clary laughed turning herself around to face him. His small lips were pulled into a smile. She reached for a kiss then instead went and whispered in his ear.

"We should practice" she told him backing up. He had a stunned face. She knew what he wanted. "Later" she said walking out back. She could hear Jace's footsteps behind her. They found a spot as Jace threw a mat onto the floor.

"Why not get some flips in?" he sarcastically said. Clary found herself onto the platform and landed a perfect backflip. Jace smirked.

"Now if I could get that in action." he said walking closer to her. "Do a front one." She nodded reluctantly. She wasn't very good at front flips she'd only been practicing on this flip for a week. But, she landed it. She smiled, her heart jumping in her chest. She did turns and flips, twisting that small body across the mat. Jace was staring now mouth gaped open and eyes wide.

"Good job" he said with a hint of surprise. Clary shrugged.

"Isabelle helped me a little." she said feeling confident.

Jace was next to her in seconds brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Want to practice fighting moves?" Clary felt a bit unsure as something told her not to. Must be my heart. Clary shook the thought off and nodded. Jace grabbed her wrist and pulled it to his heart.

"Now Clary," he spoke seriously "I want to teach you this move that I was taught when I was younger." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Great," she mumbled under her breath "I'm learning what younger kids did." Jace gripped her wrists harder. Clary winced.

"Clary stop playing around and listen." she made a sound in her throat. Jace relaxed his grip.

"Now grab my wrist and twist it." She jerked the hand back. Jace winced.

"Not that far." Clary felt a sort of sense of satisfaction, she hurt Jace. She moved it back.

"Now grab my shoulder and pull me down."

"Why?" Jace moaned.

"Just do it" She nodded and pulled him down.

"Now use the power you have in my wrist and push my shoulders down to flip me." She pushed as she heard Jace wince, a hard thump echoed through the room.

"Now climb on me and pull out your dagger." She did so grinning. "You are able to end me now with a flick of that dagger." Clary laughed.

"For once you let me beat you." she whispered in his ear. He chuckled.

"I always will let you beat me." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it toward her, she bent down and lightly placed her lips on his. Jace's lips parted in satisfaction as he pulled her down and wrapped hands around her back, her body crushing him. He twined his fingers in her hair whispering to her in between breaths. Clary could feel Jace's fingers reach the hem of her shirt. She froze. Jace looked at her, his amber eyes darkened. She nodded feeling her shirt peel off and felt a cool breeze prancing lightly on her back. She began to feel for his top. Lightly pulling it off, she rubbed the marks and scars. She circled the spot she always does and he smiled. She kissed him again with more force. They sprawled on the floor tight as a bundle. Clary held onto him taking in his scent and bit his lip. He winced and pulled harder on her. Clary broke away when a bang sounded. Isabelle stumbled in with Alec their faces filled with urgency. Clary swiftly jumped off Jace and fumbled for her top. Jace sat up and stared not even reaching for his.

"I see you guys were busy…" Isabelle stated wiping her whip around.

"We were practicing!" Clary claimed pulling her shirt back on.

"Yeah… before that?" Isabelle pointed to the spot where Jace sat, she grinned.

"Yes! What's your point?" Clary exclaimed.

"Would you guys just shut up and tell us why you interrupted our training session." It was Jace's voice that spoke above the others. He was now standing, next to Clary. Alec pushed out from behind Isabelle.

"There's been a report of a misunderstanding at Taki's" Alec spoke without tone. He was still getting over his sad break up and was taking it hard.

"What kind of report?" Jace asked balling his fists.

"A burglary." Alec replied. Jace's hands were still in fists.

"Why couldn't you guys have gone?" asked Jace his eyes looked irritated.

"Because we thought it would be fun to take you two with us!" Isabelle pulled Clary's arm as she flew towards Isabelle. "Duh!" she exclaimed. Clary moaned. She felt a twinge of annoyance towards Isabelle but she fought it.

"Fine." Clary said ending the argument "I'll go." she strode off to her room and shut the door behind her. She found a pair of gear clothes Jocelyn got her for her birthday and she put them on. She walked back and found the three in the weapons room. Jace threw her a seraph blade.

"Here take one, this ones Abrariel" Clary caught it and nodded. She grabbed a dagger and a witchlight. In her weapons belt lie a emerald stele. Much like her moms, only this one was from Jace. He smiled.

"I see you've got new fashion habits." he said looking her up and down. She smiled looking down at her black boots.

"Gift from Isabelle." she replied.

"We better get going, it's getting late."Alec spoke with uncertainty. Clary had uncertainty herself but what could she do. She had already agreed. Clary walked out trailing Alec with a walk that didn't try to be uncertained it just was.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked, Clary let her hair fall her hair into a pony. It's gotten longer. It's now to the center of her back and was quarter length as a ponytail. She stayed behind and played with her fingers. It has been awhile since she'd talk to Simon. She wondered how he and Isabelle were doing. Though she dared to ask. Isabelle seems tense nowadays. She felt a tickle in her spine. Isabelle had slowed down to meet with Clary. Clary jumped but then realized that Isabelle can't hear her and felt bad.

"You ok?" Clary nodded and swallowed hard. Isabelle rested her cheek on her shoulder.

"You know I've grown so close that I think of you as a sister." she said. Clary was taken aback. Isabelle, family.

"Really?" Isabelle looked to Clary, her brown eyes looked worried.

"Yeah. You're really the only girl I am close to." she said smiling a bit. "Other than my mom." Clary smiled at that.

"Thanks Isabelle. That means alot." Isabelle lifted her cheek.

"So how have you and Jace been?" Clary shrugged.

"Things are fine how bout you and Simon." Isabelle fell walked in silence until Isabelle spoke up.

"It's ok. it's just that I've been thinking about my future with him and its hard." Clary opened her mouth to ask what she meant but she was distracted by a destructed building on the verge of collapsing. They had now reached Taki's. It was a little hard to believe that it was Taki's though and Clary could tell Isabelle thought the same thing because there was a gasp. Jace and Alec were already in. It looked a mess. The lights were out and it was deserted. Clary pulled out her sensor. It gave off a harsh beeping.

"There are monsters" Isabelle whispered. Clary stumbled over fallen chairs.

"What happened?" Clary whispered in question. clary attention was caught by a large hole in a wall straight ahead of them. She climbed through the broken wall and drew her witchlight. Inside was a large black stone staircase that led ahead. She turned.

"What is this?" Jace said sarcastically. "Turns out that Taki's had a secret place…" he trailed off. He lead the way telling Clary where to turn the light. They stepped down into a dark black room that had some walls that been had smashed up. They entered a large room with a empty stone pedestal.

"What was in that spot." Isabelle asked. Clary walked up the stone steps and read the lining.

Here lies the blood of Lilith, the owner and mother of all warlocks. Thy who takes this cup will serve a steady feel of the presence and curse of Lilith.

Clary turned and called them over. Alec rushed over and read the stone.

"Sounds like someone needed her blood." Alec said with no tone. Again. Clary bit her lip.

"Why would someone need Lilith's blood?" Isabelle asked.

"Maybe someone wanted power." Clary responded sarcastically. "I mean a lot of shadowhunters want power, Lilith has power." She folded her arms across her chest thinking.

"She has a point." Jace said exploding into the conversation.

"Someone with that power needs to be stopped." Isabelle said. Suddenly her pendent began to glow a harsh flame as it burned.

"A demon. Somth-" She was cut off by a rumbling sound. It grew louder as something emerged from the shadows. A large demon with long tentacles appeared. It gave out a loud cry.

"A Raum!" Isabelle shouted out, coiling her whip. It pulled out it's tentacles and flung them at Isabelle. She dodged and threw her whip. It wrapped around a tentacle and she yanked as hard as she could. The tentacle fell off and black liquid drained from it. Jace grabbed his seraph blade.

"Sansanvi" he yelled as it glowed. He launched the sword into the air. It ran into it's eye, black liquid erupted and dripped on him. Clary felt a jolt in her arm and felt steam soak into her skin. She yelped and pulled her blade out.

"Abrariel!" she shouted throwing it and ran grabbing her stele.

"Isabelle distract it!" she shouted. She could picture a rune in her mine filling her with troubles and sorrows. Isabelle flicked her whip and made the monster aggravated. It aimed and shot. Isabelle dodged but a cry erupted from behind. She turned watching as Alec crumpled to the floor, a needle in his stomach.

"Alec!" She cried out to him as she felt a stronger pain in her back. She winced and felt the floor get closer. She hit the floor hard and felt her eyelids grow heavy. She tried to fight it but she couldn't.

"Isabelle!" Jace's voice was the last thing she heard before closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary was holding out her stele when she heard Isabelle scream she turned and watched Jace go down to Isabelle's side and pulled out empty hands.

"Clary your stele." Clary started to protest but threw it. He caught it and put an iratze on her. Then Alec. Clary quickly grabbed Isabelle's whip and whipped with it. She whipped it's side viciously. It cried out as she threw a dagger and hit his other eye. Once grabbing the monsters arm she pulled the other arm off. It tumbled down and Clary rolled and dodged.

"Jace another seraph blade." He stared at her with worried eyes before pulling out another. He whispered something and the blade began to glow. Clary caught it and jabbed the blade in it's back. The monster began to shrink gotten smaller until it grew into a wisp and blew away. Clary pulled back sweating and ran to Jace. He looked sad. She looked down and saw Isabelle sprawled on the floor and Alec laid perfectly down.

"Jace are they-"

"Dead… no" he whispered. "They have a short while before they do but we won't make it to the institute in time. A ceremony would say their goodbyes" he bowed his head. Clary lightly touched his shoulders and winced.

"Wait. There is a way we could get there in time." Jace looked up confused. His mouth moved but no words came out. She held out her hand. "Hand me back my stele." She said. Jace did. "I can't believe you forgot how powerful I was." She walked to the nearest wall and drew a rune. She waited as the rune melted and a portal opened up. She used all her power to hoist Isabelle up and walked through. She would imagine Jace followed. He did.

Clary sat on the red sofa as Jace cleared the story about the special place, demon and Isabelle and Alec. Maryse looked stunned.

"What about Taki's?" Jace shrugged.

"Not much. It looks like a ashed building." Jace said. "It's gone…" Maryse studied him for awhile and shrugged.

"How did Isabelle and Alec get wounded?"

"Clary and Isabelle were fighting a Raum demon and Alec got hit. Isabelle got distracted and Clary finished him off." Maryse looked out at Clary.

"Is this true?" Clary nodded. Maryse sat in her chair and stared out into the opening.

"Lilith's blood in a cup. huh?" she smiled. "Well whoever holds that cup will surely get a hell of cursing it their life." She snickered. "I'll inform the clave. Why don't you two go and take showers, you guys stink." She moved her nose before getting back into her studies. Clary and Jace stepped out the library and walked down the hall. Jace's shoulder brushed Clary's and she felt some part of her wanting to connect with him. Suddenly, she found her hand entwined to Jace's. She leaned into him and felt him relax.

"You know I am proud of you." he spoke in her ear.

"Oh really." Clary said sarcastically.

"Yeah. You killed that Raum demon without any of our helps." She snickered.

"Yeah that was weird." Jace stopped and jerked Clary back to face him.

"No it isn't. It's who you are. You are finally coming to your true self." She grinned and suddenly kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and responded by pushing her against the wall. Clary lifted a leg and wrapped it around him. She felt warmth and a long moan escaped her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair. _Why are we doing this in public _ she asked herself before pulling away.

"I have to go take a shower." She said with a grin. She held his hand before letting go and going down separate hallways. Her room was next to Isabelle. It was painted a green with two walls painted chocolate. Her bedspread was green with a brown outline and on her bed was her notebook with pencils in top. She went through her chocolate dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tight tank top. She stepped in the bathroom connected to the room. She was taking another shower but she needed to. She was dirty, literally. She grabbed her sweet peach body wash and stepped into the hot shower. It didn't last long. She stepped out as a knock on her door made her speed up. She pulled on her clothes and pulled her hair into a high wet and clumpy bun. Maryse stood at the door. She had on a gray dress down to her knees and black heels.

"Hello Clary." She spoke. "May I come in?" Clary nodded and held the door open. She moved aside the drawing supplies and guested Maryse to sit. Her lips pursed.

"I prefer not to." Clary nodded and slumped. "I am sorry I interrupted what you were doing but I came to talk to you about your training." Clary was surprised. Jace wouldn't be her trainer.

"Ok." She said. Maryse continued.

"Now your mother agreed to allow you to stay here if you get a proper trainer." Maryse swayed. "Now Jace's training sessions have been a great purpose to you. But are you getting the proper training." Clary shrugged.

"I am learning alot from Jace and I want him as my teacher." Maryse nodded.

"Very well. I guess you've been learning." she headed to the door. "But, you will need to sort this matter with your mom." Clary nodded and watched Maryse as she stopped and turned to Clary. "Oh and another thing. Can you check on Isabelle. She really needs someone in her room." Clary nodded and smiled.

"I sure will Mrs. Lightwood." Maryse made a choking noise and her face twisted to disgust. "Well I must go back to Idris for a Clave meeting. Good night Clary."

"Good night." As soon as Maryse left the room Clary flung herself at the bed and exhaled. She allowed her hair to fall out the ponytail and cool her back as she sat up. She pulled out her notebook and began to draw the rune she had in her mind. She titled it "Death" she opened another and began to sketch Isabelle but with small angel wings sitting on a rock nearby the ocean. Isabelle had a concentrated face towards the water. Clary shut the notebook lightly as the moon came up. She hugged her pillow and chatted with Simon and Jocelyn, but she couldn't fall asleep. She stood up and opened her window staring out at the night sky. She felt the wind breeze as she exhaled again. She shut it and left her room. The hallway clock shone it was 3 am. She winned. She was restless. Clary remembered the promise she told Maryse and stepped to the next door slipping in.

Isabelle was in her bed tucked in her eyes were up at the ceilings and she looked beautiful even when she was wounded. Isabelle's eyes flickered to her.

"Hey. My mom sent you." Clary nodded and sat next to her on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Isabelle shrugged and yawned.

"Better though my back still pains." Isabelle turned off her back and whispered 'better' to herself. "How bout you?"

"My joints hurt but I feel fine."

"Why are you still up?" Isabelle asked with confusion.

"I can't sleep."

"Why don't you cuddle with Jace." Clary tilted her head and smiled.

"I would do that but he's with Alec." Clary remembered the conversation with Isabelle. "What did you mean your future with Simon?" Isabelle had a confused look in her eyes then her lost concentration.

"It's just. Shadowhunters can't marry Downworlder without getting their marks striped." Clary looked down at Isabelle scared arms.

"The rules are changing though Isabelle." Isabelle was on her back looked to Clary.

"Yeah but will it change fast enough for us?" Clary looked away from Isabelle. Isabelle turned back to the ceiling.

"It just gets complicated." Isabelle said as more of a whisper. Clary turned back and shook her head.

"Life gets complicated but like fairytales say. Love will find it's way." Clary stood up and gave Isabelle a small hug. "Heal ok." Isabelle nodded and had a hope in her eyes. "Call for me if you need me or you can use your cell." Clary was halfway out the door when she turned back.

"Do you know anything that can help me sleep?"

"Maybe a sleeping rune." Clary nodded and said good night before silently closing the door. She creeped into the library and entered looking for the book of runes. She found the book on the desk and held it in her hands as she found herself in the kitchen. She made herself some tea. The microwave buzzed silently as she took the liquid out and made it back to her room. She sat on her bed and finished her sweet tea feeling a bit drowsy and depressed. She sat down and grazed over the book looking at runes till she found the rune of sleep. She grabbed a stele and tattooed the mark on her and found herself falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun brighten the pink room in which Isabelle was in. She woke up with a strong feeling in her body. She sat up and rubbed her wet, sweaty head. Her hair was in knots and she still had on the black gear from last night. She back was still a little sore but it was bearable. She showered using her green body wash. She wrapped her body in a towel and her hair. She stepped out and found a pair of skinny jeans and a pink blouse. She felt no need for dresses today and felt like a boy. She put on her best makeup and curled her hair. She felt like a boy to an extent. she curled it using the device clary had showed her which Clary calls a straightener. It was magic as her hair curled. She smiled as she left the room. She walked into the kitchen and found it empty. She found a coffee mug and made coffee. The sweet hot liquid burned her tongue and throat, but she didn't care. She made her way into the library and found her mother in a seat.

"Weren't you supposed to be in Idris?" Maryse looked up surprised.

"Oh Isabelle you're up?" Maryse sat the green book she was interested in down and looked at her daughter. "I did go to Idris but Robert prefered me to stay with you guys since the incident with Taki's had happened." Isabelle took in the information while sipping the hot liquid. "Did you tell the clave?" Isabelle asked sipping.

Maryse cracked a smiled. "Yes I did in Idris. They are on there way by." Isabelle looked around.

"Where are the others?" Maryse looked into her studies.

"Oh. Jace and Alec went to this new dinner called Watty's. I heard it's good." Maryse smiled again.

"And Clary?" Isabelle asked.

"Probably still sleeping. Go wake her up." she said nothing after the sentence and looked down. Isabelle took that as a time to leave and went into Clary's room, carrying two cups of coffee. She peered through and shook Clary up. Clary's eyes shot open in alertness.

"Come on Clary!" she said. "get up. Jace and Alec are at this restaurant for breakfast. And I'm hungry!" Clary moaned and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Fine." Isabelle handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks." she muttered. She threw the sheets off and tumbled out bed, sipping the coffee. Isabelle sat on the bed while Clary changed into a yellow short dress that went to her center thigh and put on black leggings.

"Why bumble bee?" Isabelle asked finishing her coffee.

"Because I have no time to look for anything else." Clary brushed her teeth, finished her coffee and let Isabelle drag her out the institute.

Jace and Alec were drinking their cokes when Isabelle and Clary came to sit at their table.

"Gosh. I am starving." sitting next to Alec and Clary next to Jace. A waitress came over and handed Isabelle a menu.

"Can I have the breakfast platter." she said pointing. She looked at Clary. _Get me the same _ Clary's eyes said. "Get her the same with two cokes." The woman turned to Clary and gasped.

"Oh I didn't see you!" she said. "Sorry" she said grabbing the menus and walking over. Jace's hand lightly grazed over Clary's. She tensed. He pulled back realizing. She grabbed his hand and put it on her thigh. Jace cracked a small grin that only Clary seemed to see.

"So boys. Thanks for waking us up." Isabelle said.

"Sorry. You needed rest." Alec said. "If you want to wake up tired, we'll wake you up next time." Isabelle rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Have you healed Alec" Alec nodded.

"A little sore but I'm fine."

"So any word from the Clave?" Jace spoke for the first time.

"Yeah. Mom said that she contacted them and they were on their way." Isabelle claimed. "We should also stay away…" She trailed off as their food was served. Clary digged in. Jace chuckled.

"Why are you hungry when was the last time you ate?" Clary shrugged. Isabelle was more modest and ate slowly, but hunger overcame her and she went to stuffing.

"We stopped by the diner and found this." Alec held out a white slip of paper. Clary grabbed it and stared. It was blank.

"How is this important?" Clary asked.

"That comes from the southern hemisphere. South America to be exact." Jace claimed.

"So someone from South America came just to steal blood." Isabelle said mouthful. "That doesn't seem right."

"You're right, it doesn't." Clary said. "But, we shouldn't stick to that, there is alot that could be happening." after finishing in ten gulps she began to sit up.

"Clary where are you going?" Alec asked.

"I need help. Duh!" she began to walk off.

"Wait let me come with you!" Isabelle exclaimed following after her. "Where are you going?"

"To the Faerie Queen." Clary whispered.

"Oh. Let me come with." Clary nodded eventually. But she felt Jace's stare. Did he care or was this a plan that would fail. Maybe Jace was confused. Clary shrugged it off and began down the sidewalk made her way to Central Park. Clary knew it only opened on a full moon but she had a feeling the queen would be dying to hear from her. Suddenly the water began to ripple and suddenly a whole opened and Clary stepped backwards into it. Isabelle after.

"Why did she let us in so quickly?" Isabelle asked catching up to Clary.

"She dreads to see me." Clary said with a grin.

"Geez Jace is really rubbing off on you." Clary laughed.

'He truly is." No one seemed to come and greet them so they walked down the corridor towards the court. They entered the court to find the queen sitting in a chair and faerie's surrounding.

"Well hello Clary and Isabelle." the queen looked around. "Where are the others?"

"They aren't with us." Clary spoke. "I left them behind." The queen made a small o with her lips.

"Well why do you wish to come to me?" the queen seemed a bit annoyed.

"We want to know who took Lilith's blood." Clary said with no hesitation. The queen smiled.

"Well someone who needs power of course!" she laughed, her counsel joining in.

"That's not a very good answer." Isabelle said as her whip moved down her arm. The queen looked down at her whip.

"Oh. Thats all I'll give you." the queen said. "What could you do, that whip can't hurt me." Isabelle growled under her breath, murmuring, Clary turned back to the queen.

"Look your majesty, we found Taki's burned and damaged. Along with walls smashed in." Clary drew her voice to a whisper.

"We think either a demon was surrounded to get the blood, or the person that wanted the blood brought the demon with them." Isabelle butted in.

"Oh. So, how'd you come to find out about this?" the queen asked.

"I heard a couple of people discussing it." Isabelle claimed, hands on hips. The queen lightly touched her chin in the form of thinking.

"Ok. I'll give you some clue about your little problem." the queen grinned. "In return for the book of white."Clary shuddered. The book of white holds very powerful spells and mixes. The queen's hands on it would be a disaster.

"The book of white." Clary echoed. The queen nodded.

"I will tell you anything…" Clary felt a sort of coldness chilling her.

"Why do you need the book?" Isabelle blurted out. The queen pursed her lips.

"My partner needs the book and so do I but I will not provoke you young children. It really isn't your business."

"But we told you ours!" Isabelle grew angry. The queen exhaled.

"Deal or no deal!" The queen impatiently said.

"Deal!" Isabelle screamed "We'll get it." Clary turned in surprise.

"What? Isa-" the queen clapped.

"Ok then. It's settled." she spoke as a faerie child gave Clary a bag of stones. "Throw these at the floor and I will come and make the deal official." Clary looked down at the bag. The stones were held in a purple leather bag. She tied them around her waist. "Meliorn, escort these two out." Clary and Isabelle were forcefully turned and pushed out the court.

Alec and Jace were in the weapons room, Alec training and Jace, looking at weapons.

"I'm thinking about giving Clary this sword." Jace was hovering over a dark green sword, shining in the light and glowing. Alec looked up.

"The Emerald Sword. Jace I don't think she's read-

"Sure she is. I mean she killed that Raum demon without our help." Alec shrugged.

"I guess…" he trailed off staring into space. "Where are Isabelle and Clary?"

"I heard Clary whisper to Isabelle about going to the Faerie queen." Alec looked alarmed.

"What!" he exclaimed. "And you let them!"

"Yes. I let them…" Jace felt for once, lazy. Like the world was pulling him back.

"Why! You know how the queen is, and clary she's-" Jace felt rage and pity boil in.

"She's a shadowhunter Alec, she can handle herself!" Alec moved closer to Jace leaning on the table.

"But don't you care, about their safety!"

"I do! But, you can't hover all the time Alec!" Jace shouted.

"You would! The old Jace would!" Alec shouted before leaving. Jace leaned down, pulling his hair was confused. _What was the reason for that_ he thought. _Maybe Magnus _he thought again as growl rising through him. He furiously turned and left. Slamming the door behind him.

The sun was going down with a twinge of guilt. All Clary could feel was guilt, gnawing at her hungrily. Isabelle was lightly prancing on her toes. Clary's phone buzzed. She pulled it out.  
Alec.  
He'd finally remembered her number. She handed the phone to Isabelle.

"It's Alec." she moaned. Isabelle answered and grew into a mumble of words. Clary ran her hands through her hair. She thought of her mom and Luke. Now on their honeymoon, Simon at home playing games with Jordan, Maia out with the pack at Hunter's moon. She'd missed that. Isabelle shut the phone and handed it back.

"Alec was worried. That's all." Clary grinned.

the two girls reached the institute and began up in the elevator. Church greeted them. Clary picked him up and began to stroke his fur, he purred.

"I'll go tell Alec, you tell Jace and no one else ok?" Isabelle gripped Clary's arms tightly. Clary nodded before putting down Church and hurriedly ran to Jace's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Clary sat at Jace's bed spilling out the story, Jace standing, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"So you're telling me we need to get the book of white, hand it to the queen, knowing she's born with disaster all over her face and get clues in return. We can't find them on our own." Jace said Clary shook her head.

"No we can't, whoever has the cup is making sure we don't find them." Clary was in crisscross applesauce her hands in between.

"Then how do we get the book of white, we don't know where it is." Jace replied with a tone of mockery.

"But I do, it's where I last left it. Magnus."

Jace didn't remember much about the book of white. Just that in Alicante, they needed to cure Clary's mom. Magnus needed the book for other purposes. _But i'm sure he wouldn't mind us taking it away _ Jace thought with a snort. Clary left the room to change into gear clothes and boots. Before the group left they stocked up on weapons, Clary got two seraph blades named Gabriel and Israfel. After The four walked to the elevator saying good-bye to church and to keep a look out. They began their pace down the cement. Jace was walking next to Clary, Isabelle and Alec in lead. Clary found it hard to not touch him. He didn't. He held her hand as they walked to Magnus' apartment.

"Do you ever wonder when you think lifes at it's end." he asked. Clary looked up at him confused.

"Yeah." she said agreeingly. "I do, but with you nothing else matters." he grinned and pulled back his hair with a free hand. "Why do you ask?" Jace shrugged.

"I don't know it's what a shadowhunter thinks everyday." Alec looked back.

"We're almost there. Clary you are going to sneak in, Isabelle guarding you. Jace and I will lurk in the shadows. There might be demons." his voice sounded dark. It was past midnight now. The moon, full moon was up in the air.

"How do we get in?" Clary asked. Alec turned back to her.

"He has a spare key under the mat." he replied.

"And Magnus?" Alec looked irritated.

"He isn't going to be there, he's on a vacation."

"And how do you know this?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow. Alec frowned and went pale.

"Enough questions!" he turned back and went silent. Jace whispered in Clary's ear.

"I bet he stalks Magnus." He whispered. Clary started to laugh. Jace suddenly remembered something he forgot and felt guilty. He loosened the sword belt and handed it to Clary.

"Here" he whispered. She took it and looked. Inside was a dark green sword. "It's the Emerald Sword." Jace verified.

"Thank you." she pulled it out, examining it. "It's beautiful." she spoke with a fastened gaze on it. Clary tilted the sword as the colors changed from dark emerald to crystal.

"I meant to teach you how to sword, but I forgot." she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow what was that for!" Jaces asked rubbing the spot she punched him. She grinned and stopped, pulling him into a kiss. She found herself clinging to him as she pulled back.

"What's it's name?" Jace asked holding her palm.

"Jonathan" Clary said as the words flowed. The sword began to glow a bright green. She gasped and bit her lip. She hated that name.

"Don't worry, it's a good name…" Jace snickered. She put it away and it went dark.

"Do you want my seraph blades. I don't need them now." Jace took the blades and slid them in his belt.

"Their names?"

"Gabriel and Israfel." They caught up to Alec and Isabelle. Alec was picking up the spare key and unlocking the door. A cat's hiss broke through as Chairman Meow launched his self out the door.

"Hurry in!" Alec shouted as they scrambled in and locked the cat outside. The cat hissed in fury and scratched at the door.

"Alec. Where does Magnus keep his books?" Clary asked.

"I think in the library." Jace pulled out his sensor and scanned. A monster was here possibly two.

"Alec," he growled. "Monsters. " Alec ran to Jace holding out a weapon.

"Gabriel" Jace whispered as the blade began to glow.

"Go!" Alec said before something launched through the window.

"A scorpois!" Jace cried out. Isabelle pulled Clary across the room. They fell silent and crept down the hall. Clary put the soundless rune on Isabelle and her. They made no sound. Clary could hear the groans and shouts from downstairs. She made a move to go back, but Isabelle gripped her wrist.

"The book." They made it to the basement library. Clary went through the books looking. Isabelle groaned.

"No. I wouldn't be here." She said holding her whip.

"Check his room." Clary said. Isabelle pulled her.

"You're coming with me." They found Magnus' room, searching up and down. After pushing a large self down, Clary found a black stone vault.

"Isabelle here!" she called out. I rumbling sound escaped the room and a greater demon appeared.

"Get the book! I'll handle this!" Clary nodded and pulled out her stele. Working on the opening rune. The vault groaned and creaked, but finally opened. Inside the Book of the White stood there. Clary grabbed it quickly and turned to Isabelle. She held on to the book and had the rune in her head. "Death" yes, that was it.

"Isabelle distract it!" she screamed running, stele in hand. The rune should bring it down. Just enough to kill it. The demon spit out a dark red liquid. Isabelle dodged it as it hit the bedroom wall, leaving an open hole.

"That's what I'm doing!" Isabelle screamed back, still whipping roughly now. Clary snuck behind and lightly drew the mark. The demon tensed and looked straight down at Clary. She stopped and froze.

"Don't move. It senses movement!" Isabelle cried out. She slashed the whip as the demon lost Clary sense and turned to Isabelle spitting out the liquid. Clary finished the rune as it turned to a dark flame.

"Clary what are you doing?" The monster cried out as it's arms peeled off. Before they did, it turned to Clary but not grab but reached forthe book. Clary stepped back as his arms fell. It spattered black blood all over Clary. The demon had rage and spit out all it had gagging after. Clary had known she had to end it. A whip could do so much. The monster finally grabbed Isabelle's whip and broke it into little gold pieces. Clary quickly pulled out the sword.

"Jonathan!' she said as the sword glowed. She ran to the monster sticking the sword into the demons back. Black blood welled out as it cried out, shrinking back to it's dimension. Clary exhaled. Isabelle glanced at Clary.

"Got the book." Clary announced. She looked down. Even though she was all black and sticky the book remained clean white. It was as if it was magical… They walked into the main room to find Alec and Jace sprawled on the floor heavily breathing. Jace looked up.

"Got the book?" Alec asked. Isabelle nodded.

"Does Clary need to draw another portal or can you make it back." Isabelle asked.

"Maybe a portal would do." Alec weakly said. Isabelle turned to Clary.

"Well do your magic." Clary handed Isabelle the book before walking to a wall. She drew the rune and watched as the portal appeared.

"It's ready." Clary announced taking the book back and stepping through thinking of the institute.


	6. Chapter 6

Clary stepped out the shower hair wet and clumpy. She grabbed a towel and dried off. Wiping a wide line through the blurry mirror glancing at herself. Her face looked smoother and smaller. Hair darker and thicker. She moved the towel guarding her body. She even grew to a cup c. She had curves now and a better but. Jace will like that better. She laughed changing into a blue tanky and purple tiny shorts. She walked into the room and glanced at the unmade bed. She walked over and threw the cover over to cover up the messy sheets. A knock on the door disturbed her. There stood Jace with something in his hand, flowers and a box of chocolates.

"Happy Birthday Clary." he said with a grin stepping in. Clary blushed taking the flowers and chocolates.

"I'm going to have to get a vase for these". she laughed and smelled them. "Thank you! You remembered." She felt touched. Jace shrugged.

"I guess I did." She sat on the bed opening the box of chocolates taking one. She handed one to Jace. She leaned on his shoulder.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"Clary, most of all I love you most…" Jace looked into her with pride and desire all mixed into one. it felt like a dream, it felt like the greenhouse. Them walking hand and hand. Looking at beautiful things. But something was missing. Oh the kiss. She bit her lip. That gnawing pain in her heart yearned for him, his touch, his feel, his love. She grabbed his body and pulled it close to her. She kissed him pulling him close. Opening his mouth and held it open. Jace's eyes sprung open and darkened. He ran his hands in her hair and whispered in between kisses. Clary felt a rush run through her as she pushed him down gently on the bed. Jace closed his eyes. Clary straddled his hips and held him down. she pushed all her weight onto him as she heard a rustling sound, realizing it's the box of chocolates. Clary laughed against his lips tickling his small hair on his skin. Clary lightly traced his eyelids. She opened his hips and sat up. She shrugged off her shirt, showing a lacy black bra. Jace closed his eyes to prevent any excitedness.

"Jace" she whimpered. "Open your eyes I want you to see me." He opened his eyes and his eyes grew wide and dark again. She pulled his shirt off. She leaned and kissed him with such a harsh force. They fell and sprawled on the bed, Jace finding her bra clasp. She froze. Jace pulled his hand down.

"No take it off." Clary said fiercely. Jace took the bra off. Clary felt cold. She covered herself.

"Take your pants off at least." Jace shrugged his pants off leaving his blue boxers. They kissed for minutes as the sun went down as Clary took off her shorts and let Jace take lead. He leaned down and kissed her. Lining the outline of her underwear. She went under the covers and took off her underwear. Clary sucked in a breath when Jace saw her. It wasn't the common Jace look it wasn't him. It was like a different guy was making out with her. He had a yearning look on his face as he took in her. All of her. She looked uneasily started as the time would start now. She could choose to stop it here or continue. She pulled Jace down as he kissed her cheek, neck and slowly moving down her body and back to her lips. He traced her star as one always did to the other when they made out. Tracing the star, he smiled them moved down her body making Clary ancy or return the favor with digging her nails into his back or scratching him which just made him more excited. Jace reached down to kiss her stomach. Lightly at first then in a fast motion making Clary moan. Then Jace pulled down his boxers and all pieces of clothes were gone and nothing was in between them. Jace sat up reaching into his jean pocket and pulled out something Clary couldn't see. But after hearing the crack of foil she knew what it was. Taking a deep breath she leaned up to pulled Jace down kissing his lightly then rough the way that they always do. Jace pulled back, his eyes black.

"Is this what you want?" Clary nodded and pulled him towards her. "It's gonna hurt at first but I won't be so rough" Jace whispered into her ear. Then he pounced down, breaking all Clary's walls of virginity. Clary gasped her eyes wide at the pain and wanted to tell Jace to stop but it began to feel amazing and she started to moan. Later, she had her first orgasm and it felt good. She closed her eyes as she felt opened. They moved viciously across the bed. Clary biting things she didn't know Jace had. Finally, she lay curled in a ball. Sweaty and cold. Warm arms wrap around her and pull her closer to warmness. She felt whole. When Jace was with her.

"I love you Clary. Thank you" Jace whispered into her ear as she smiled.

Clary woke to a sound of a bird. She opened her eyes blinking and getting used to the light. She felt wet soggy and really hot. Next to her a body stirred. Jace lie next to her, his breathing slow. She slowly sat up with a smile. _Last night was amazing _ she told herself stepping out the bed. Her hair was in wet, thick clumps. She felt a sense of proudness and felt as if her body could do something so awesome. She felt too lazy to shower again so she washed her face, put on a short skirt and a tight blouse. She felt hot and wanted. She slowly crept out the room and into the kitchen, a conversation stirring up.

"Alec, we can't tell Clary or Jace this, they'd flip." Clary could tells Isabelle's voice.

"I know, look when they come in act normal, the queen would flip." Clary shrunk in the shadows as made sound. They went silent.

"Who's there?" Alec's voice asked.

"Me. Clary…" Clary stepped out. Her hair was in a messy bun and her lips were swollen and bruised.

"What all did you hear?" Alec asked and Clary shrugged.

"Just the part about how how me and Jace would flip." Isabelle walked over to Clary.

"Well now since you kind of heard there is no need to hide it now" Isabelle coaxed. Clary gripped her skirt.

"What is it?" Isabelle sucked in a breath.w

"q

"Clary are you sick." Isabelle asked looking down at her blouse. "You would never wear those kind of clothes." Clary folded her arms.

"Maybe I needed to change." Clary sat down, head in hands. She had a well of tears pour out. A warm hand rubbed her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Isabelle sounded scared. Clary snapped out and wiped her tears.

"Yeah." She stood up, shrugging Isabelle's hand off. She walked to the fridge and opened it, nothing. She moaned. "Is there any food?" Isabelle shook her head. Clary frowned. "Guess i'll go to Watty's." Clary began to walk off.

"Is it ok if I go and invite Simon." Clary threw her hands in the air.

"Sure why not." Clary started out the elevator. Isabelle running after her phone in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Clary squeezed into the booth waiting for the lovers to return. Simon took a seat and Isabelle next to him.

"Hi, Clary." Simon managed to say. Clary smiled.

"Hey." Isabelle crossed her legs. Turning to SImon.

"Oh my gosh, we should go to that fair in Manhattan." she was blushing and pulling a dark lock behind an ear. Simon turned to Clary.

"You want to come?" Clary rolled her eyes.

"Simon." she approached. "Never ask the other girl about coming when your girlfriend justs wants you two alone." SImon turned back to Isabelle.

"Is that true." Isabelle blushed.

"She has a point. We haven't went out since… a while."She touched his cheek. "Please…" Simon smiled.

"Sure pick you up at 6. The fair is funner at night." Isabelle threw her arms around Simon. The waitress came up in a short, skirt.

"Can I help ya'll." she said with an accent. Clary looked at the menu then turned.

"Can I have a large all-kind cheese burger, chili cheese fries, onion rings, regular fries and a coke." Isabelle and Simon looked at her astonished. "What? I'm hungry…" Isabelle turned to the waitress.

"I'll have the same but without the chili cheese fries and regular fries." Isabelle turned back staring at Clary with worries.

"Have you told your mom about the Faerie Queen?" Clary asked.

"No. Not until we get answers." Clary shrugged. The waitress started to Simon.

"Anything for Downworlders" The lady smiled from cheek to cheek.

"Yeah. Need blood." Simon's stomach growled.

"Ok got it." She nodded and walked off. Simon turned to Clary.

"Jeez Clary, that's the most you've ordered." Clary shrugged.

"I have hunger pains just like you guys." she said frowning. "But just more stronger."

The waitress came minutes later serving the food. Clary's food nearly covered the whole table. She quickly dug in. Biting hungrily into the burger. Isabelle played with hers, losing her appetite from watching Clary. Simon sipped his blood into another conversation. Clary finished her meal and licked her fingers with satisfaction.

"Done?" Isabelle asked sarcastically, she was halfway into her burger. Clary shook her head and called over the waitress.

"Can I get a large chocolate milkshake to go." The woman nodded. Simon looked mentally distracted .He gotten six more bottles to put in his fridge. The lady came back.

"Are you guys full." Clary nodded rubbing her belly. Isabelle stood up leaving the remains of burger behind. Simon followed.

"Um." he interrupted. "I think I'm going home now. I need to pay my mother a visit." Clary smiled.

"Kay." Simon turned to Isabelle.

"6…" Isabelle pulled him into a long and slobbery kiss.

"Yes!"

Isabelle and Clary reached the Institute and pressed the elevator button. It opened. Isabelle looked up, Clary playing with her fingers.

"What were you and Jace doing last night?" Clary looked up in surprise and embarrassment, she went red.

"Um, just talked that's all." Isabelle nodded, knowing that wasn't the reason. Church approached them.

"Go get Jace and Alec. We need to take care of business." Isabelle told Church as the cat ran towards the hall. Clary turned to Isabelle

"I'll go and get the book." Isabelle nodded and Clary walked off to her room. She entered and put her hand under the pillow tracing over and thick lining. She pulled out the book and held it again, like it was apart of her. A sudden pain shot up her stomach. Her eyes opened as she dropped the book and held her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and

Vomited. She wretched and gagged. She didn't even know she was screaming until a cry of voices broke in her room.

"Clary." One voice called out to her. She looked up mouth covered in throw up. Isabelle was squatting down rubbing her back.

"Are you ok?" Clary nodded sitting up. She grabbed the toilet seat and nodded.

"Yeah. I think I am." She moaned. "Must be the food I ate." She smiled standing up. She whipped her face and looked in the mirror. She face she saw in the morning was gone. Now it was a small face with beads of sweat. Hair knotted up... Isabelle shook her head.

"Here let me help you." She brushed Clary's hair in a bun with a piece hanging out. She started out the door.

"Come on Clary. I want to get this over with so I could get ready for me and Simon's date." Clary rolled her eyes. They walked out to see Jace and Alec sitting on the sofa. Jace looked up, unable to take his eyes off Clary's top.

"Ready?" Alec girls nodded. Clary pulled out the bag from her waist and took out the rocks. She threw them to the ground. A gray mist rose I'm the air and a small figure appeared growing into a larger light. The figures around her vanished it was just her and the queen. The queen appeared with a wide smile.

"Congratulations shadowhunters, you have found the book and I am please." She held out her hand. Clary gripped the book.

"Wait, answers first." The queen's lip twitched.

"Fine." She breathed. "The one and only person to hold the blood of Lilith is Lilith herself." Clary frowned.

"But, we killed her. Jace killed her." The queen shook her head.

"No. You did not. She went back in her dimension. She still has a chance to come back." Clary shook her head.

"But, why would she need her own blood." She asked. The queen's mouth curved.

"To make the process faster" she fake laughed with a twinge of annoyance. Clary smiled.

"But why would she need power. She just as powerful as she was before. Just transported to her dimension." The queen made a furious growl and reached out for the book, her hands raking through Clary. Clary suddenly remembered what the queen had said before. "_My partner needs the book and so do I but I will not provoke you young children._

"You wanted the book didn't you." Clary said, smirking. "You have a plan and you have a partner." The queen's lips quivered.

"Give me the book, girl!" The whispered. Clary confusingly set the book on the sofa.

"Why do you need it?who is your partner." The queen made a smile her lips curling back like a wolf.

"You little bitch! Why would I say who I work with." The queen spit out her words. "I am on the winning side young nephilim and my partner is on that side. You will lose this new war Clary. There will be another battle, only you won't be fighting in it." She spoke offensively as a bright red glow spread outwards running through Clary as she gasped falling to the floor, hand on her stomach the other holding her up.


	8. Chapter 8

The wisp had vanished and all was left was stone debris, but they soon vanished. Clary sat on the floor wincing. She looked up. Isabelle, Jace and Alec were staring out into space dreamy eyed. They snapped out and ran to Clary. Isabelle pulled out her stele.

"What happened?" she asked. Clary's eyes rolled back.

"I threw the stones and you guys vanished, it was a private talk." she weakly moaned and was laid down.

"What did the Queen say?" Jace asked kneeling on Clary's other side. She smiled. It was their first conversation since that night. He smiled back.

'Not much, she just wanted the book to herself. She's working with someone." Clary said as Isabelle drew the iratze rune.

"Who?" Jace asked with confusion. Clary shrugged.

"She wouldn't tell me."

"Did she get it?" Alec looked afraid. Clary shook her head pointing to the sofa it rested on. "Oh…" Isabelle sat up.

"Well then what's she really say?" Clary poured out the whole story including when the queen left spraying out that bright red stuff. Isabelle looked dreamy.

"That bright red gas was faerie poisoning, it paralyzes shadowhunters. Lucky Isabelle had a stele." Alec said, looking at Isabelle twirling her stele.

"As I always." she said brightly. She looked over CLary and at the clock 5: 15 it read. She jumped.

"Oh I forgot." Isabelle exclaimed running off. Clary felt that pain in her stomach the pain rushing up. She grabbed her stomach. Jace snapped up.

"Clary are you ok?" Clary shook her head.

"No…" she whimpered running off to the nearest bathroom. She plunged her head into the toilet vomiting. She heard the door open.

"Clary are you ok?" She knew that voice anywhere. Jace. He grabbed her hair and pulled it back as she vomited a storm. She flushed the toilet and sat on the floor.

"Thanks." Jace smiled in reply.

"You would think the rune would have healed you by now."

"I don't think it's the rune." she stood up and washed her face off.

"What do you think it is?" Clary shrugged.

"I think it was the food I ate at Watty's with Isabelle." Clary paused looking at Jace.

"You know what I want?" Jace shook his head as Clary turned to wash her hands. Jace wrapped his arms around her.

"No but I know what I want." he said his sweet breath blowing on her neck. She moaned.

"I don't want sex. I'm hungry." She shrugged him off and walked out to the kitchen. Inside the fridge she grabbed a bowl of ice cream and dill pickles. Jace held up and eyebrow.

"Pickles and ice cream, really." Clary looked up after biting into a pickle.

"Yeah, could you get me some coffee." she ate the Ice cream while biting into the pickles. She belched loudly, but ate. She finished the whole ice cream quart and six whole jumbo pickles. Jace looked down on her.

"Clary what is up with you?" Clary shrugged.

"I don't know I just get hungry." she yawned. "I' m going to sleep now" she whined standing up and going to the room.

"Clary, are you pregnant?" the question shook her like a earthquake. She turned.

"Why you want me to be?" Jace hesitated.

"I-I-I-I-I-" Clary laughed.

"No I'm not." she reassured and walked off. Jace's beads of sweat cleared out.

Isabelle pulled on a bright yellow swing dress,they, pulled her hair to a messy bun and pulled on a pair of high heeled boots. She walked out the Institute and waited by the curb. A large blue van pulled in front of her. The door swung open showing a dressed Simon. She laughed and climbed in. Simon sped down the road.

"So, how did the meeting with the queen go?" Isabelle shrugged.

"Clary says not well." Simon nodded staring out into the street.

"I didn't know you liked fairs." Isabelle laughed.

"I don't, but I saw it in an ad so I thought about it." She smiled as they pulled into the fairgrounds. They parked in the sand as Isabelle stepped out the strong winds blowing her dress. Simon's arm wrapped around her waist as they walked. People staring, she liked it. They walked to a booth.

"Two wristbands please." Simon told the lady. She held out her hand.

"Forty please." Simon dropped the money in her hand. "Ladies first." she put Isabelle's on then Simon's. They walked off.

"We should go on a roller coaster. "Isabell excitedly said. Simon shrugged.

"Yeah ok." she pulled him towards the bright red tornado twister ride.

Clary sat in the kitchen chair. Waiting for the beep. the microwave beeped as she pulled out her tea. She walked in her room and finished her chocolates. She drew her picture and rested, vomited, cried and moaned for stomach pains. She never felt that way. It had been about a week now and she still felt horrible. She climbed out the bed and showered. Still not able to sleep. She dazed on the floor looked out the window till finally she fell asleep on the ground.

"Clary, wake up." a female woman's voice broke into Clary's sleep. Clary opened her eyes to see Isabelle in ewww, lingerie. She had a lack lace bra and matching underwear.

"What." Clary moaned.

"You should get up, the clave is having their meeting." Clary sat up rubbing her forehead.

"Gosh, I have a bad headache." Isabelle stood up.

"Need an Aleve?" Clary nodded and threw herself out of bed. She felt nauseated and tumbled toward the floor. Isabelle caught her. "Clary are you ok?" Clary nooded and sat back down on the bed.

"Yes, I'm fine everyone asks why I am like this and I don't know." Clary's voice turned to a whimper as tears ran down her face.

"Clary what are you crying about?" Clary wiped her tears. But they still tumbled down.

"I don't know." she cried out.

"Clary, you weep, you have hunger problems, vomiting, mood swings." Isabelle stopped. "When was the last time you had your period." Clary's tears stopped.

'What?"

"When was the last time you had your period?"

"Last month." Clary said wiping her tears like a young child.

"On…"

"September the 14th" Isabelle thought.

"Today's the 18th Clary…" Clary whined.

"No I can't be…" Isabelle shook her head.

"Either that _or you have an infection._" Isabelle pulled her up. "Come on lets go get you a test." Clary nodded.

Jace stood in the library waiting for Maryse to turn. She didn't.

"Maryse." Jace finally called out, she turned.

"Oh Jace you've came back." She grinned. Jace looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" Maryse unwinded her phone cord.

"I talked to the Clave. They said someone spotted you guys going to the faerie court. "

"How?" Maryse just laughed and got out her seat.

"The Clave has ways Jace." She sat on the front of the desk. "What did she tell you?" Jace shrugged.

"Well she didn't tell me , just Clary. They had a sort of meeting." Maryse nodded.

"Oh. Well I guess I should speak about this with Clary." Jace fumbled with his stele.

"Maybe so." He started walking back. "But you'll have to wait till she comes back." Maryse frowned.

"Where is she? She's supposed to be training with you." Jace turned.

"She is, but we took the day off. I think she went somewhere close to that new restaurant." Maryse looked stunned.

"She's has a big appetite." Maryse pointed out wit a curved smile. "Guess I will talk to her as soon as she comes back. The Clave are interested in talking to her." she said back into the small seat. "You can leave now"

Clary raked down the aisles of the smart mart and found the medicine aisle. Isabelle closely behind her.

"Isabelle I don't think we should-" Isabelle scanned the aisle and picked up the fast response pregnancy test.

"Sure we should. You could be holding a child. It's the right thing to do." Isabelle handed her the box with two tests. Clary read the label.

"Response in 2 minutes." Clary felt nauseated and stumbled. Isabelle caught her.

"Clary you need to take the test now." Isabelle rushed her to the counter. The tall dark haired man glared at her.

"You two are some young'ums to be getting those pregnancy tests." Clary weakly smiled.

"Yeah we are." Isabelle agreed. "Ring us up." The man nodded and grabbed the tests scanning it.

"14. 67 please." Clary tensed. She forgot about money, she had none, guess she' have to wait till she starts showing. Isabelle pulled out a crumpled twenty and handed it to him.

"Keep the change." Isabelle pushed Clary into the bathroom and handed her the first tester. "Good luck." She whispered. Clary looked starry-eyed but nodded. She tested and waited. Feeling a bit unsure. Surely she couldn't had made that mistake. They had protection. She heard it and she saw it. The thought overtook her. The timer went off as she glanced at it. A wide spread of feelings spread through her. Her head ached, muscles throbbed, she felt cold and wet. Slowly she sank to the floor in a whirl of sobs. Isabelle picked up the test and felt pain rise through her looking at the bright red plus sign on the empty spot. Isabelle sunk down with her, pulling Clary's head into her lap, she ran her fingers through Clary's curls.

"I can't believe this." Clary whispered. Clary was pulled into a world of darkness and grime.

"I know." Isabelle felt cold as her head dangled below her. "When are you going to tell Jace?" Clary whispered something Isabelle didn't catch.

"Never. I can't put him through this." Isabelle whimpered.

"Clary you'll have to tell him, it's been a week, soon you'll be showing." Clary wiped a tear.

"Then he'll find out." Isabelle shook her head with unease.

"He'll find out the hard way, it will hurt him more." Clary slowly sat up and wiped her tears. A thought rose through her mind.

"What if I don't have to tell him?" She said. " What if there was never a baby?" Isabelle laid back still shaking her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Jace laid tireless on his bed. The sun shining through his room. It was noon and the girls still hadn't made it back. Alec was of doing his own business. He felt alone. Throwing himself off the bed to take a shower he felt cold. The girls could be handling business that could lose lives. He felt scared. He stepped in the shower and cleansed himself feeling a sort of doubt. He should have told Clary that night how much he loved her. Surely she knew… He stepped out and dried finding a pair of torn jeans and a tight black shirt showing all his muscles. He winked at himself and left the room. Maryse was in the kitchen grabbing coffee.

"Have you seen Clary and Isabelle?" he asked. Maryse turned startled.

"No. I'm sure they're fine. Isabelle will take care of her." Maryse held Jace out a cup. He took it and smiled. He sipped and frowned.

"Did Clary seem to be acting weird to you?" Maryse leaned on the counter coffee in hand.

"She is but, women go through those things." Maryse sipped and hummed a song walking off to the library. Having finished his coffee and walked to the training room.

Clary sat in the rolling chair staring at her stomach. Something was growing in her stomach, a baby. She carved a small smile at the sight of a mini Jace. Isabelle came back to her holding out her hand.

"The doctor is ready for you." She said. Clary ignored her hand and stood up.

"I can stand up myself." She walked into a small room with a baby blue color. A man in white sat on a cloth bed.

"Hello ms. Fray." Clary walked up to him. "This young lady scheduled an emergency appointment." He explained pointing to Isabelle. "What is the reason?" Clary looked at him with fear.

"I recently found out I was _pregnant_." Clary said choking on the word pregnant. The man nodded.

"Early teenage pregnancies are at a top rate now." Clary put her hands on her hips.

"And how do you know I'm a teenager." The man looked at her through his narrow glasses.

"One,because your friend just told me, two, you are acting like a typical teeneger and three, you are comming in here and choking on adult words." Clary felt taken back and started to argue. Isabelle interrupted.

"Clary was thinking about an abortion." Clary felt a sort of tense in her stomach, like her baby was scared. She felt ashamed.

"You could get one, but there are precautions." Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Aren't there always." Clary started to giggle. The man bent down looking at Clary, _May I. He looked. She nodded and watched as his hand touched and rubbed her stomach. She froze as _he pulled away.

"The baby is just a drop of blood. If you want an abortion the thought is now. After a couple of weeks you won't be able to." Isabelle shrugged.

"Do I have to decide now?" The doctor picked up a clip board.

"Well not really but so we can plan it it would be wise to make this decision now." He turned to Isabelle. "Sister...friend."

"Friend" Isabelle corrected and crossed her legs. She was sitting in a small waiting chair in a small red dress her hair in tight curls. Clary looked down at her for now flat stomach.

"Will the baby be harmed if I do this?"

"No it won't but the longer you wait the more the risk of danger it is."

"It's an accident. Kill it. He doesn't belong." Clary felt a sort of motherly protection to the baby and turned on Isabelle.

" How could you say that?" Isabelle looked stunned. "He or she is definitely not an accident because when you say the baby's an accident you are basically saying that me and Jace's love is an accident." Isabelle had nothing to say.

"Clary, I - I -" Clary shut her up.

"Just don't saying anything." She turned to the man. "I believe that there are no mistakes in life."She said with no smile. "I think this child was meant to come into me and Jace's lives. At least mine." She added before sucking in a breath and decided the path in which her life would change. "I don't want to kill a child. The thought of killing a piece of life seems like murder and I don't murder." Clary touched her belly and looked up at the doctor "I'm keeping the baby." She looked into his eyes and saw something flicker across them, not getting enough time to look inside them.

"That is a wise choice. You have bonded with your baby." He smiled. "You will be by its side forever." Clary and Isabelle were led out the door. They walked down the sidewalks and for the first time Clary rubbed her belly, uneasy at first but comfortable. They walked into the institute. Jace was seated on a small velvet seat. Alec was in a furnished seat playing with something. Clary was staring into space. Jace looked up and ran to Clary wrapping his arms around her.

" I missed you." Clary smiled.

"I could tell." She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Anything from the Clave?" Jace grinned.

"Yeah. They want to talk to you." Clary gasped.

"Me?" Jace nodded. "Where are they?" Jace leaned back.

"In the library. Come on." Clary looked at her clothes and sighed.

"Let me change first." Jace let her run off and put on some gear. She ran back to him jumping in his arms.

Jace led the gang into the library. Inside were a group of men surrounding someone. Jace cleared his throat as they turned revealing Maryse with a hard grin.

"Clary you made it back." Maryse said hard as the words hit her like a hard rock. She held her ground and nodded. "Sit" she said in a hard growl as if Clary was disturbing something. Clary slowly sat in the plush seat in front of the crowd. A man pushed out the crowd and took off his hood. Revealing a dark haired man.

" Hello Clary." The man said coldly. "You may not know me but I am Aline's father. Patrick Penhollow." He grinned. Clary swallowed hard . Not knowing what to say.

"Clary, I need you to tell the Clave all you can about the queen and your meeting." Clary snarled.

"I 'm not a child." She snapped. "You don't have to talk to me like I'm a child." Patrick's face twisted.

"Fine then. You know what happened, talk." He held out a hand as a force went. through and caused her to fall. Isabelle was at her side rubbing something. Her stomach. She helped her on the seat. Isabelle turned.

" What did you do!" Isabelle exclaimed. Patrick shrugged as if Clary didn't matter. _She's pregnant _Isabelle thought to say. But she held her tongue.

"All I asked was a simple question she had to answer. She gave me more than i bargained for.." He sat in a replica seat. "She'll wake up soon" he said. Isabelle sat next to Clary, pain flashing across her face. Clary's eyes popped open as she gasped for air. Isabelle felt relieved. Clary sat up and rubbed her head with a moan. She looked up at Patrick.

"What was that for?" She snapped. He began to raise his hand.

"I guess that wasn't enough for you. Guess I'll really have to fix your attitude." Maryse held out her hand.

"Patrick. That's enough. She's in pain." Jace defended. No one seemed to realize the pain on Clary's face. A wide o appeared on her face. She went sweaty and held her stomach.

"What is it Clary?" It was Jace's voice. He went to his knees in front Clary and held her hand. She whined and ran off, out the room.

Clary vomited once again. Her stomach churned for food. She sat up to see Jace's face. Looking sick.

"Clary, are you pregnant?" He asked pain throbbing through his heart. Clary shut the seat and slowly sat herself up. She weakly shook her head, fighting the feeling to tell Jace the truth. Jace looked into Clary's unreadable eyes.

"No I'm not"

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because you sure do sound pregnant." Clary started to moan and vomited in the toilet.

"No. I just have a bug. I'm going to lay down." She stood up. "Tell them what I told you. You know everything that happened." She said walking out the door. Jace watched with unease as she left the bathroom. He had a part of him telling him she was pregnant. But he pushed the thought away and walked out.

Clary positioned herself on the bed. Feeling sick. She climbed under the bed and looked up at the sky. Rubbing her stomach. She felt cold and dark, like what she was doing was wrong. She curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

Isabelle stood frozen as Jace spilled the story. The Clave looked uneasy but nodded. She glanced at Alec as he stared into space. She wondered what happened to Clary and if she was alright. Maryse stood up. Hand on desk.

"Then it is settled" she breathed staring at Patrick. He returned the stare. "Lilith has re raised and needs to be ended.


	10. Chapter 10

"My children will keep a look out for more. Isabelle didn't realize that Maryse was staring at her till someone cleared their throat. She looked up and nodded. Maryse excused the children, but Alec chose to stay. Jace and Isabelle walked out and shut the door behind them. Jace rubbed his tummy.

"I'm starving." He cried out. " I'm ordering Chinese." He turned to Isabelle. "Want something?" Isabelle thought about Clary and her hungry child.

"Four boxes of noodles,chicken,wontons, and two sweet and sour soups." Jace looked surprised.

"You too?" Isabelle looked.

"It's for Clary too." She supported before walking off to her room. She shut the door behind her and sat on her bed looking for her phone. She found it under her pillow from last night. She stayed up late talking to Simon. She looked for his name and called him, putting the phone to her ear. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hi Isabelle." His voice sounded tired.

"Wow , you sound happy." She could hear Simon's chuckles in the background.

"Sorry. Just woke up from a nap." Isabelle smiled.

"I just wanted to hear your voice." She said with a smile.

"Oh. Want to meet up?" Isabelle looked around for answers. None.

"I really would. But I am babysitting Clary." The sounds from the other side went silent. "Well kind of." She added.

"Why does she need babysitting?" Isabelle held the phone to her ear pushing harder against it. She felt like lying to Simon would kill her.

"Umm ... She has a bug." Something or someone was making a swift upward sound.

"Do I need to come by?" Isabelle laughed.

"I wouldn't mind." She stopped. "But you can't, you're damned." Simon fell silent.

"Oh... I forgot." He huffed and puffed. Isabelle felt pity.

"It's ok. I like you for what you are." Simon said nothing. "You are who you are.

"But what you feel for me. What I feel for you. Would this relationship be alive if I were plain old Simon." Isabelle fell silent and sucked in breath. Thinking of something to say.

"Simon. I can't tell you it will be , but just know that whatever you go through, I'll be there. Just like with Clary." Simon whined.

"Look I gotta go." He quickly spoke. Isabelle knew she messed the conversation up, but before she could fix it the phone went dead. She curled in. Knees in her chest. She felt pain but didn't care. She jumped off the bed and walked to the window and opened it. She felt a small breeze. It blew small wisps of her hair back. She unzipped her black jacket, leaving her black tank top. She felt a bit cooler. She left it open and walked back to her bed. She stared into her small punk pillow, whipping her eyes. She thought of Clary and when she got scared, she held onto that pillow, how Max held onto Jace's baby toy. A two tears fell down and printed on the pillow. One for Max, holding onto something that made him safe and the other for Clary and how she was coping with it and how Jace would when he finds out. She threw her head back and looked up at the ceiling. A knock on the door caused her thoughts to vanish as she set up. Her mother came in with a tight silky black dress.

"Isabelle?" She asked sitting on the bed.

"Yes mother.". Maryse touched her cheek lightly.

"At the Clave meeting, you seemed spaced out." She smiled. "When you left for your room I was worried. I came to you after." The meetings over?" Isabelle held up an eyebrow. Maryse nodded.

"Yes. It ended about a solid gourmet minute ago.". She looked around the room. "The room looks different." Isabelle smiled.

"Yeah. Cleaned up a bit.". Maryse choked a laugh. "Why wasn't dad at the meeting. Isn't he a part of the Clave?" Maryse nodded looking at Isabelle with no expression.

"Oh. That brings me to the real reason I came here." Maryse dropped her hand. "Your father and I are getting a divorce."

_The sun set hot on Clary's face. Her body felt heavy. She slowly walked down the beach. The water softly hitting her small feet. She looked down and jumped. Staring at something, a large stomach. Something moved inside. Her hands wrapped her arms around it in protection. The baby kicked. She smiled. Then she felt a sort of pain. Rumbling through her system. A black figure neared her from across the water. She looked out. Lilith was standing in front of her, she smiled. _

_"It is time she rise." She muttered holding out her hands. Clary jerked back. _

_"Get away from me." Clary said. The greater demon laughed. _

_"It is time she rise." Was all she she blowing something towards Clary. The sides of her vision blurted then went black. _

_Clary woke in a dark room a baby's cry near from the room. The weight was gone. Her baby was out. She looked around. My baby she thought. She looked down. Body looked fine as if she didn't have a growing fetus in her stomach. Lilith came into view holding something. A baby girl. Only she didn't look like a baby. She had black eyes and her hands held tiny claws. _

_"What have you done?" Clary cried out. "To my daughter." Lilith laughed. _

_"Your daughter. She's my daughter. I made her." Clary looked confused. "I gave you my demon blood. She is my child." Clary opened her mouth. No words came out. "I assume you're surprised." Lilith continued. "You and Jace tried so hard to keep her away from me." She grinned. "But, my minions are too strong." Clary froze._

_"What do you mean?" Lilith smiled. _

_"The queen. She helped so much." Lilith cradled the baby. _

_"The queen?" Lilith nodded. _

_"She sent the poison through your system. Do you remember?" Clary recalled the conversation and the queen spreading something out. _

_"That was faerie poison." Clary claimed. _

_"Mixed with demon poison." Clary looked down. _

_"Why do you want my daughter." Lilith's face made a frown. _

_"Don't you get it? This was the plan. To give demon blood to a strong shadowhunter. No. It was to make a dark shadowhunter from two angel-fied shadowhunters." She lifted the baby. _

_"You want more like Sebastian?" The demon nodded. _

_"Not only that, but she didn't need to be pulled to the other side." Lilith snarled. Clary looked surprised. "Have you heard the saying.' There will be a day when the true darkness will come. But, daughter of the child's fair and the last of the Herondale blood will steer them away and end all darkness.'" Clary raised an eyebrow. _

_"She's your enemy isn't she?" Lilith growled. _

_"Maybe she is, but I will teach her that good is bad". Clary shook her head. _

_"I don't think that would help." The demon looked stunned. "You can't hide anyone from their destiny." The queen opened her mouth and started to protest but Clary cut her off. "Not even you, greater demon." The demon growled and launched for Clary. Clary dodged as the dream started to vanish. _

Clary woke up from her nap in gasps and saw Jace, sitting on her small dresser. His head down. He looked up. His face looked afraid and hard. Her stomach dropped. She sat up. Sitting on her dresser was two boxes of noodles,wontons, soup. She ignored Jace's stare and grabbed a box and hungrily ate. Jace glanced at her meal and stood up walking to her. He plucked the box out her hand. She looked alarmed.

"Jace..." She muttered weakly grabbing for it. Her stomach growled. He held it up.

"Clary what is wrong with you?" Clary fell to the floor moaning. Her hunger gnawing at her harshly.

"Jace, I need food." Jace looked upset.

"And I need answers Clary!" he cried out. "You are acting weird." Clary sat up on the floor, face looked smeared.

"Fine. I'll tell you everything thing. You need to know." She looked down , wet clumpy hair falling down. Jace's eyes went black.

"What do I need to know?" His voice broke off.

"Jace... I'm pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

Isabelle stared helplessly into her mother's eyes.

"What?" She said. "Why?" She cried out. Maryse shook her head.

"You may not understand stand Isabelle, but your father and I have never been in love."

"What do you mean?" Isabelle said. "Does Alec know this?" Maryse nodded her head.

"Yes he does and understands." Isabelle stared madly.

"How could you do this?" Isabelle muttered. Maryse held out her hand.

"Your father and I have had it through." She said. Isabelle jerked and stood up.

"That's not a good enough explanation!" Maryse turned the other way.

"I knew you wouldn't understand..." Maryse trailed off.

"I wouldn't understand it, screw that." She shouted. "I just can't believe after all these years, you cut it off here, then you tell Alec the news before me." Maryse tried to talk. "No. Let me talk. You have the courage to come to me and tell me, then say I am not old enough to understand, I am and it's time you see that!" Maryse stood up.

"Isabelle your father and I are over and I have moved on, Alec has moved on and it's time you do too." Isabelle stood shaking.

"Screw you. You were the one who told me men were weak and unworthy. You sold your heart to him and now another man. What is wrong with you."

"People change, you d-"

"And you know what else, you may say I don't understand, but I do. I just see a different side. The only reason Alec and you understand to get rid of men is because you both have had heartbreak." Isabelle shouted. "Y'all might as well get together a pity group and talk about losing loves." Maryse reached for Isabelle's arm. Isabelle stepped back. "No the hell with you." Maryse muttered something to herself.

"Isabelle..."

"Go to hell!" Isabelle screamed leaving and slamming the door behind her.

Jace's face turned a dark color as he began to sweat.

"How long have you known this?" He muttered so low Clary had to move in to hear.

"A day." Jace stood up and threw something at the ground, glass shattered on the floor. Clary jumped. She reached to touch his shoulder but held back. "Look I'm so sorry Jace, it's my fault, I should have thought be-"

"No. It's not your fault, it's mine." Clary looked up.

"No Jace, it's both of our faults." Jace stood up and glared.

"Did you wear protection?" Jace nodded.

"Yes I did I just don't know what happened. There must have been a hole or it broke." Jace moaned running a hand through his hair. "Clary, this really is all my fault. I'm so stupid." Clary felt anger boil.

"Just shut up!" She shouted. Jace looked up. "Why can't you let others take blame for things!" She exclaimed. Jace opened his mouth. "No hear me out. You aren't the strong one that is feeling pain. We both are, so just stop taking blame for things that one person can't handle on their own." Clary sat back. She felt small and tiny as if Jace was bigger. She bit her lip.

"You're right." Clary looked up surprised.

"What?" She asked.

"You're right" he repeated. "I can't take all the blame. I'm sorry Clary." He fell to his knees head in his hands. "I messed up you life." Clary crawled to him and lifted his head.

"Don't be sorry. You are my life and this baby, has a part of you, my life." She smiled. "You are my happiness." Jace looked up and reached out shaking, his hand touched the center of her stomach. She looked up and met his gaze. She felt red. But, instead of showing it she held Jace's shoulders and pulled him close. So close to kiss. But, all she did was hug him and lay her head on her shoulder to hide her tears.

"Don't worry Clary," Jace whispered. "I will be right here for you..."

Isabelle stormed down the hall and into the library looking for Alec. She found him at the desk, she walked to him and slapped him. He turned to defend himself. He looked surprised to see his sister face glared with anger.

"Isabelle Wh-"

"How could you not tell me!" She interrupted. She brought her hand back to hit bit Alec grabbed her arm and held it there.

"What are you talking about?" She screamed.

"You never told me about mom and dad!" She cried out falling to the floor. Alec caught her.

"She told you?" She screamed fighting out his grasp. He held her.

"Alec let me go" she said forcefully in between cries. He let her go as she stumbled. She stared at him. "How could you not tell me." She said. Alec looked sad.

"I'm sorry, mom said she wanted to talk to you personally. "Isabelle looked shaken. "I'm guessing it didn't go well-" Isabelle threw her hands in the air.

"You're damn right it didn't" she stumbled back. "And its all your fault." Tears streamed down her face.

"Isabelle, I'm sorry." Isabelle ignored him.

"Were you aware of another man coming into her life, our lives?" Alec froze.

"Yes..." He breathed.

"Were you aware of her not loving him this whole time?" Isabelle asked growing madly. Alec shifted his feet.

"Yes… I did." He looked up as his eyes watered. "Didn't you see it?" Isabelle felt her mind try to show evidence. She pushed the thought away and backed up.

"Alec, I don't know what is going on with you, but the normal Alec would have told me." She saw a flicker in his eyes. She tried to catch it but it vanished. He held out his hand.

"Isabelle, it's me…" Isabelle started to hallucinate, the world pulling down on her. She staggered back.

"Get away from me." Alec's eyes glowed. She saw his figure in the distance as his skin began to peel and fall to the floor, showing dark black skin underneath. The skin vanished showing a wolf like creature with long black talons and blood red eyes. Alec, or the thing growled showing thick white sharp teeth. She screamed. "You're a monster!" Then she ran out the institute into the dark night.

Clary sat on her bed eating the leftover chinese food, Jace was playing in her curls.

"Your hair grew." He muttered as she turned.

"You just noticed that?" Jace smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not." he made a croaking sound in his throat then through himself on the bed. "What am I going to tell Maryse and Robert?" Jace exhaled showing the tight shirt that hugged onto his muscles. "Hey guys... um… sorry to tell you but I got my girlfriend pregnant, so…" Clary laughed at that and fell on the bed leaning on her elbow looking at Jace.

"Ha, very funny…" Jace laughed and turned to her.

"I just don't get it…" He spoke with a small tone.

"Don't get what?"

"Why you could just have got rid of it." The mother's protection program came in, but she pushed the thought away.

"Jace, this baby means something special." Jace grinned.

"Yeah I know, the whole mother protection thing-"

"No I mean really important." Clary interrupted and told him about the dream. But she excluded the fact that Lilith was holding a baby girl. Jace laid there raising eyebrows. She finished and Jace analyzed the information.

"Wait so the baby will end the darkness." Clary nodded and pushed her notebook off the bed with her foot. "I think Lilith gave us very valuable information. We need to tell this to Alec and Isabelle.

Isabelle held her chest as the cold swept through her like a transparent freak. She was cold and hungry. She thought of Alec and how he transformed into that horrible monster. She needed somewhere to go, somewhere to go… Simon. She ran down the street as many man stared eagerly ate her. She shrugged it off and headed to Kyle's apartment. She passed his truck and headed up the stairs, stumbling. She knocked on the worn door as Kyle opened it, seconds after the knock. His eyes dropped. He was probably waiting for Maia. Isabelle shrugged past him and walked to Simon's door.

"Did you pass by Maia's" He asked Isabelle turned and shook her head before entering Simon's room. She glanced around and found Simon on the bed sleeping. She shut the door and walked over to him and touched his hair. He looked peaceful. She climbed in the bed with him and stared at his face. His warm breath slowly warming her. She felt safe. She turned and shoved her body to his and felt his warm embrace as hands wrapped around her. The world seemed lost and without a doubt finally found. She closed her eyes and found herself, sleeping.

Simon woke to feel a body next to him. A warm soft body. He opened his eyes to see long black hair laying on the bed. He jumped out the bed and threw himself on the wall. Isabelle turned to him with a waking cry. Her groggy eyes stared at him and the dark sky out. She propped herself on her elbows and looked at him.

"Good morning Simon." She said. Simon made a face like she was going to hurt him.

"When did you get in here!" He cried out. "Did I take you here?" Simon shuddered as Isabelle slid off the bed and walked to him. She was face to face with him. Inches from his face. She sighed.

"No Simon, I came here." She grabbed his wrists and slid her hands up to his biceps. She reached in and touched his lips to hers, light at first, then hard. Simon wrapped his arms around her gently and Isabelle played in his hair. She wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him close. He broke away.

"Isabelle what are you doing?" Isabelle dropped her leg.

"I want company." She said like a child.

"Isabelle. I could be company but not that company." Isabelle cried out.

"But you're my boyfriend." she said. "You're supposed to give me that company." Simon sighed.

"I know, but you seem down. I don't want to take advantage of you like that." Isabelle wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm giving you that permission to touch me" she grinned. "That hardly happens. She locked his body on herself. "Now kiss me" she put her lips on his with a strong force. Simon was the only one she could do that to cause he's a vampire. He replied will a stronger force knocking them down. Isabelle shrugged his top off and traced on his smooth stomach. Simon kissed her again as he took lead, striping Isabelle's top off showing her black bra. Simon itched to take the bra off, but he held himself. Isabelle threw her hair back and began to kiss his neck. It made Simon jump. Simon held her down as she whispered in his ear.

"Bite me" she moaned. Simon knew this is what he got for caring for Isabelle, doing what she told you to do. "Do it" she whispered as Simon swallowed. He felt scared but his fangs darted out and bit into her. She moaned. She ran her fingers through his brown hair. Simon felt warm liquid flow through his body warming him up. She sat him up and played with his belt loop. She unhooked his pants and shrugged them off, doing the same with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly pulled him down to the bed.

Alec stood by the furnished chair when Jace and Clary appeared. He looked up puzzled. Jace came looking around.

"Where's Izzy?" Alec looked worried.

"She ran off." Jace staggered back.

"Where'd she go?" Alec shrugged.

"I don't know. She just left." Jace felt a sort of fury run through him.

"Just left. What do you mean?" Alec looked down.

"She said I was a monster." Jace looked confused.

"And why did she say that?" Alec told him the news Jace looked stunned.

"Really. Why now?" Alec shrugged.

"Mom told her the news and she didn't take it so well..."

"Did you know?" Alec nodded and played with his thumbs.

"Yeah. Then she started to view me as a monsters, she screamed and I tried to grab her but she ran away." Alec paused. "She was so furious."

"Then why don't we find her." Clary blurted out. Jace put his hands in his pockets.

"I know Isabelle. The second we try to help her, she'll get into more trouble." Jace said.

"But, she's out there and could be in trouble" Clary fought back. "She's your sister." She said directly to both of them.

"Clary, we have to wait till she comes back." Alec spoke. "She will come back." Tears burst out of Clary's eyes as Alec moved towards her. She stepped back as tears fell.

"Just stay away!" She screamed as her knees gave out and she hit the floor eyesight going black.

"Clary!" A familiar voice cried out to her. She felt a warm embrace before blacking out.

Isabelle laid on the warm bed. She turned to her side to see Simon lying there on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Isabelle." She jumped at the sound of her name. He must've heard her wake.

"Yeah." She looked at him with black eyes.

"What we just did, was there a reason." Isabelle blushed and leaned on her elbow.

"Maybe." She traced his ribs. "But, I had fun." She grinned.

"What was that reason?" Simon turned to her and stared. She looked at him and told the story feeling a bit of guilt for telling a family secret. Simon gently Tugged a piece of her hair.

"Isabelle I think you should go home…" She scrambled out the bed.

"And do what. Watch my parents sign the divorce forms and get their marks ripped off." Simon hesitated.

"You should go and talk to them. Work it out as a family." Isabelle shook her head as her hair curtained her face.

"I can't-I-I-I just can't." She sat near him her head down.

"I know it's hard to accept it. I felt that way with my father's death." Isabelle looked up.

"I can't handle it. I'm done." She threw her hands up as Simon kissed her cheek.

"You can stay here as long as you need." Isabelle smiled.

"Thank you Simon." She laid on his cold chest and forced herself to sleep. "Simon… can I say something really weird?" Simon played lightly in her hair.

"Yeah what?" She took a deep breath before saying the words in a small whisper as if the whole world could hear her.

"I love you… Simon." She breathed waiting for an answer. To show how stupid she sounded. The were young who knew what love was. But a warm voice spoke closely to her neck, his breath warm and sending hot flames all over her body. four words that brought hapiness.

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Clary lie on a small plush sofa as words surround her. He face was soaked with tears and lip felt numb and bitten. Her hands were swollen and blood dried on them. Someone was holding her hand. She looked down to see Jace's blond hair falling across his face as a plea. He was whispering. He looked up as she pulled away looking around. Jace had horror on his face.

"What happened?" She asked looking at her white nightgown.

"You had what you would call a seizure." Clary moaned and felt alarmed.

"The baby…" Jace smiled.

"Is fine. We called a doctor. He says it's healthy, but the seizure did traumatize it." Clary looked confused.

"Traumatize. You mean it's going to be born deformed?" Jace shook his head.

"No. It was scared." Clary nodded and slid out the couch. Feeling a bit dizzy. She stumbled as Jace's caught her feeling the same embrace she felt before. "Clary, I don't think you shou-"

"I can walk." She stepped out the room and walked down the hall Jace following.

"Hey are you hungry?" Clary nodded weakly and turned. Jace ran a hand through his hair. "Want to go to Watty's?" Clary nodded and walked to the door to her room.

"Yeah. Give me five minutes." She said feeling cold sore run through her thinking about how she said that before he was twined with Sebastian. Jace could feel it too. But, reluctantly he nodded as she stepped through. She ran to the dresser and found a plaid skirt and a white bra to go with it. She put on some navy converse, put her hair in a ponytail and walked out. Seeing Jace looking down at something.

"Where's Alec?"

"With Maryse they are talking about-" he stopped remembering what they argued about before she knocked out.

"It's ok Jace. I'm over it." She started walking off. She entered the weapons room and grabbed the sword holder for her emerald sword.

"Jeez Clary. We are just going for lunch." Clary turned with a grin.

"Hey. Gotta be prepared for anything. You were the one who taught me that." He grinned and held out his hand.

"You're right. I'll leave the fighting up to you." she laughed and took his hand.

,Isabelle felt the warm hot sun reach her face. It burned but she didn't care. She turned the other way but her neck grew sweaty. She threw her hair to one side and still felt no comfort. Soon she found herself sitting up and rubbing her head. She looked down, she was in one of Simon's t-shirts. She still had underwear. She felt like a horrible wreck but fought the urge to cry. She stood off the bed and walked over to the door. She slid out of it as the smell of bacon overtook her. She looked over the kitchen counter catchin Simon over the stove as smoke rose. She smiled and slid into a stool. Simon looked up.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning." Simon flipped a piece of bacon.

"Are you hungry?" Isabelle nodded quickly. She didn't get to eat her chinese food. She swatched as Simon pushed a plate of bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast. Her stomach rumbled as she grabbed a handed fork and ate. She finished half the plate in minutes. Simon looked surprised.

"Gosh, you've got an appetite." she finished and moaned. She was far beyond being full.

"Yeah. I was starving." Simon walked back to the fridge.

"Want something else." Isabelle shook her head and moaned again. He leaned on the counter interested in her. "So what are you going to do?" Isabelle felt birds fly around her in a sense of dizziness.

"In the form of my families issues, nothing but here and now." She shrugged. "I don't know." Simon sighed and pulled up a tv remote and flicked the tv on. Sounds echoed through the apartment.

"Soon they are going to find you." Simon spoke looking into her black eyes.

"No they won't." she fought back. Simon set his arms down.

"Look Isabelle, they are going to come here first and they will drag you home if they have to." Isabelle frowned.

"You said I could stay here as long as I want." Simon nodded.

"I did and you can." He smiled. "I'm just telling you that they will be here for you." Isabelle leaned in for a kiss. Just a pop on the lips.

"You're right." She looked down. "But that's where my other plan comes in." Simon pulled away blushing.

"What do you mean?"

"Simon, I want you to run away with me."

Clary choked the hotcakes the waitress brought. Jace looked uneasy. She rested a hand on his.

"Jace. What's wrong?" Jace looked up.

"Clary. Don't worry about it." Clary looked offended.

"What do you mean don't worry about it. Jace you haven't touched your coffee." She looked down at the hot cup of coffee swirling into a world of loneliness.

"Clary. I dont want to talk about it right now." Something in his tone made her go cold. She pulled her hand and slowly stood up.

"Oh...O...k." She stood up and headed off. "I-I-'m going to the restroom." She walked off tripping on things as the weight of the sword grew heavy. She shoved the door opened with anger and walked over to the sink. She looked at herself as nerves escaped her and tears streamed down her face. She slumped over feeling shame and stupidness fly over her. Why would she pressure so much on Jace. Even with that tough skin of his, and him showing a bit of dignity, he still had a part of him who held a child's heart.

"You could always change that." A voice said in her head. _NO I can't. I'm holding a destiny child. _She thought.

"Your right you are. But are you sure this is only way." The voice called out. _It is. It has to be. _

"What if I told you that there is another way." Clary shook her head. _No there isn't you can't change destiny. _

"Oh but, you can." It took Clary a while before realizing the voice wasn't in her head but was behind her. She turned to see a projection of the queen.

"What are you doing here?" she asked reaching for her blade. The queen of Faerie smiled.

"Oh no need to pull that out. I can't hurt you." She grinned.

"Why are you here?" Clary cried out. The queen pursed her lips.

"I have came to try again. For the book." Clary felt her heart skip.

"I don't have it with me." She claimed. The queen shook her head.

"I know you don't." she played with her fingers. "But I am willing to make a deal for it." Clary frowned.

"No. You won't ever get that book." She said darkly. The queen laughed.

"Oh please. Just hear my trade." Clary didn't reply. "I overheard you thinking about the...child you possess. Clary felt beads of sweat run down her face.

"You went in my mind." The queen nodded.

"Yes. There is nothing wrong with it."

"Yes there is you-" The queen silenced her.

"Let me speak." She said with more violence. "I was feeling your pain." She danced across the projection. "I am willing to make a deal. I want to exchange the child for the book." Clary gasped and grabbed the rim of the sink. She felt a sudden movement in her body.

"No!" Clary exclaimed. "I won't. The baby was chosen to bring you down and I will bring it into this world." The queen looked startled.

"Lilith won't be happy." She smiled. Clary stared into the projection.

"I don't care. You won't come near the book or the baby."

"I know you regret being chosen for this… Clary." She laughed a wicked laugh. Clary felt a sense of ungratefulness. She felt as if all this was her fault. She slid down to the floor on her knees. Sobbes filling up the room.

"Clary. Lilith sent me to destroy that thing." she said as if the baby was un-normal. "I will if you would let me." She bent to her knees slowly reaching out to Clary. She gracefully touched her stomach, Clary winced. "You could join our side and finish what Sebastian, Valentine and others set out for us." She grazed her stomach. "You could be our leader and rule the world a world of the new kind." She pulled her hand back and curled her lips in discuss. "This baby will only slow down our time darling." She smiled. Clary was still hunched over weeping out her sorrows and choking on words unable to speak. The queen stood tall looking down on Clary with a look of discuss. "Clary think about it, what do you need with the book of white? We have so much power. We could be useful and help you become the true shadowhunter you believe you are." She dropped a bag at her feet. "It's the same old stones, call me and we'll tell you everything." The projection vanished leaving Clary lone in a dark bathroom. She threw up weakly across the room. Crying out for a message. A burst of light erupted from the room. Jace bursted in with a sense of relief to see Clary. He slowly drew her up and held her in his arms. He felt complete with her in his arms. She weakly looked up and smiled.

"Jace. You came and saved me…" she muttered face splattered with throw up and outfit drenched in sweat. He leaned down to kiss the top of her forehead.

"I know." Her pulled a curl and saw a weird rune on her forehead. "What's this?" Clary mumbled something as her eyes rolled back. Jace ran his hand over the mark. Trying to find out what it was. _I'll go look in the book of gray_ he thought throwing the bathroom door open with his foot.

Isabelle watched as Simon's face changed.

"Run away with you?" Isabelle felt hurt, but she held it back.

"Yeah. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to be free." She said in a low tone.

"What about your family?" Isabelle threw an arm on the counter.

"My family has their issues. I don't want to be apart of it." She looked away. Simon rested his hand on her hand.

"Look Isabelle. I don't mind you staying here. But, think about those who are thinking about you right now." Isabelle shrugged.

"No they aren't. My family doesn't look for people. They wait." she claimed coldly. Simon didn't feel the coldness she gave off, he showed kindness.

"What about Jace?" Isabelle moaned.

"They looked for Jace, because they knew he was out with Sebastian captured or dead. But after the clave meeting they stopped it. They had to." Simon raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you any different?" Isabelle leaned into Simon and was close enough to kiss him.

"I am not… in trouble, Sebastian is not loose, I wasn't the one last seen at the spot he was. They know how I am. I don't change sides." Simon opened his mouth to say something but Isabelle cut him off. "Look Simon. I didn't come over here just to hear you talk me out of it." She exclaimed. "It's either a yes or a no!" She crossed her arms in a frowning way. Simon breathed out a sigh.

"Fine." Isabelle threw his arms around his neck and made a happy sound. He pulled away with a wicked grin. A grin that made Isabelle want to get dirty. "Under one condition." Isabelle started to tug her large shirt off.

"What?" She said curiously.

"I get to tell Clary." Isabelle let out a moan and pulled the shirt back down.

"Fine. But, you can't tell her where you're going, that I'm with you, and you have to lie and say you are going on a trip." Simon thought for a minute.

"Fine. But, I can talk to her on the phone right?" Isabelle thought.

"Only before we leave and go someplace else." She sipped the orange juice in front of her. "I'm not mad at Clary, I still owe her. So you can. I don't mind." she sipped again as Simon opened the fridge and grabbed a frozen chocolate bar.

"Do you need to get your stuff?' He held out a piece. She took it.

"Yeah. I need you to park the car out and let me get my stuff." She bit into the piece and hummed something before jumping off the seat and walking into Simon's room and grabbing her gear she had on yesterday. She glanced into the bathroom. She turned to Simon watching him get his stuff together.

"Can I shower real quick." Simon nodded and watched as she entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. The water went off as Isabelle stepped in rubbing herself in men body wash. She had the feeling she was going to smell like a man. She did. Simon picked up the scent.

"Jeez Izzy. I didn't know you had the man in you." He said in a weird voice. She laughed and threw him his shirt. He threw it in his bag. He had two, one big one small. He pointed to the smaller bag.

"This one has money. To board a plane or something." she rolled her eyes and stepped out the room while Simon changed. He came out in a blue shirt with jeans. Clutching a bottle full of something. Blood. He sipped it as they stepped out the apartment locking the doors. Simon threw his stuff in the back of a small truck. It looked like an old chevrolet. He stepped in sitting in the seat and staring up the truck. Isabelle followed.

"Since when did you get a truck." she laughed. Simon shrugged. Isabelle pinned her hair in a bun with the two silver chopsticks Simon adored.

"I got it about a week ago. Kyle brought it by." He started the engine and backed out as the radio blasted on the stereo.

Clary sat up to see the similar parts of her room. She climbed out the bed and showered, with the vanilla bay stuff she bought yesterday. Three days has passed since the visit of the queen in the bathroom. It seemed like a month had passed, since now she was showing a bit. But, for now it looked like she gained weight. She pulled on a shirt and jeans stepping out into the hallway. The institute was quiet and soundless. A furness of fruits was laid on the table. Clary walked to the kitchen table and grabbed an apple. She bit into it, walking around for someone. No one was here. She thought about why but nothing seemed to help her. She walked into the library to see Maryse sitting at the desk her heads in books. Clary bit as Maryse looked up.

"Clary. I heard about you and your coma." Clary felt cold. She walked closer to Maryse digging deeper into the apple. Maryse glanced down at her fruit. "I see you made yourself welcome to the fruit." Clary nodded.

"Where is everybody?" Maryse looked down.

"Oh. Ran some errands." She looked up at Clary. "Honey are you ok?" she stood up from her seat and walked over to Clary. She touched her forehead.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. She watched as Maryse made a face.

"You know Jace told me everything." She pulled down her hand and leaned back on the suddenly felt the chilliness Maryse was giving off.

"H-H-He did" Clary managed to say. Maryse smiled.

"Yeah he did. He told me all of it. Especially the part about the baby being all shadowhunters have left." Clary numbly nodded. "Jace was surprisingly happy. I guess that he is having a very important part in all shadowhunter future." She laughed. "I guess you should be happy." She walked back around the desk and slammed something hard against it. Revealing a large gray book.

"The Gray book?" Clary asked. Maryse grinned and flipped it's pages.

"I found this mark on your forehead." She pointed at a complex figure in the book. Clary gasped reading the description.

"This rune is powerful Clary, you know that?" Maryse looked up to see Clary's face filled with fear. "Oh Clary, it's ok to be bonded with your baby. It makes the bound stronger."

"The seraph's bond." Clary mumbled. Maryse shut the book with a large thump.

"Yes. It holds a strong bond to it's holders. It makes them feel the same way. Think the same way and act the same way. It's impossible to think it but you and your child are one." Maryse slumped in her chair. Clary threw away the leftovers of her apple.

"How could this happen." Clary spoke with sadness. "My child's under me." Maryse shook her head.

"No. You will give birth to it. It will just have a grasp on you stronger." Clary moaned.

"I'm just not ready!" She cried out. She fell into a chair and pulled her hair back. Maryse shook her head.

"Clary. This wasn't your decision. Nor Jace, fate has bond you and your child for reason." Maryse stood up and walked to Clary. "You can't choose."

"But, I could. I could kill it. Kill it right now. Starve myself. Kill-" Maryse grabbed Clary's hands in a hard grasp.

"No Clary. You will not do that. I will not allow you… to hurt anyone." Maryse held her grasp as tears fell down Clary's face.

"I want to. Nothing matters all I will be after the baby's born is a mother. Taking care of something that apart of me hates. Jace already feels it. He doesn't want to be a parent. And neither I." Clary struggled for the knife around Maryse's belt. Maryse jerked the thing off and threw it across the room. She forced Clary to look into her eyes.

"Clary, focus. The rune is setting in. You need to stay with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Clary. You had two runes on your body. A bond rune and a death rune."

"What?" Clary struggled.

"You have to stay with me."

"How did this happen?"

"The queen bonded you and your child together then she gave you the death rune. She wanted to kill the baby. You were the only thing in her way." Clary felt pain strike through her. She screamed.

"No. The baby!" Clary cried out. Maryse shook her head.

"It won't die. Not if you don't." Maryse dug her fingers in her arm. "Clary stay with me!" Clary blinked and bit down on her lip. Blood drained down. She dug nails into her hand, fighting for help. "Where are they?" Maryse thought. "Clary please stay with me. The Silent Brothers are coming." Clary felt a sharp pain strike her. She felt her eyes roll back. Blackness overcame her. "NOOOOOO!" a crying voice called out. Everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Maryse sat on her knees, holding a limp Clary. She kept calling out. A shadow stood at the doorway. Jace. He ran to her and touched Clary's cold face. Maryse had her head down. Jace slowly laid Clary on the small sofa. Alec appearing with a silent brother behind him. He appeared with a hand over his mouth. Jace mouthed a small word before looking up.

"Alec. We were too late." Maryse stood up and looked at the silent brother.

"What took you so long!" she cried out. She gleamed at him then glanced at Clary's dead body. _I am sorry. I didn't know I was needed so quickly. _Maryse put her hands on her hips. "Can you heal her." _I am sorry. but no. _Maryse felt cold. "What would Jocelyn say about this." Jace looked down while Alec chose to lean in the corner in a daze.

"Clary, how could this happen." Maryse spoke suddenly. "You shouldn't have left. Destiny now has to change." She stomped off to her desk and sat fiddling with her pencil. _The child in her maybe was meant for greatness but_ _destiny will have to reroute. _ The silent brother stared at Clary's body. _would you like me to take her. Maryse. _Maryse looked up. She silently nodded.

"Yes. That would be great." she looked up at her sons. "Go clean Clary's room out. I must speak to her mother alone." She closed the door behind them and walked over to her phone dialing the number. Jocelyn picked up on the third ring.

"Hello." Maryse held the phone and squeezed it.

"Hello Jocelyn." she said coldly.

"Something's wrong?" Maryse sighed.

"Jocelyn you must come quickly." She hung up the phone and slumped in the chair.

Jace stood at Clary's door smelling the last of her. He looked down at the carpeted floor. Alec leaned on the door.

"You want to move some things." Jace shook his head letting hair fall to his face. He slumped to the ground looking up at the sky. Alec grabbed his shoulder. He yanked it off.

"Why can't you just go!" Jace blurted out. Alec jumped and found his legs scrambling out the door.

"Look Jace. I'm sorry. We should have gotten here earlier." Jace didn't reply. He just sat on his knees looking down. Alec squeezed through the door's frame and closed the door. Jace looked up pulling out his stele and drawing something on him. A rune. It's curves burned on his fingers. He realized how this pain was and forced a small scream. He panicked. No one barged in. He laid on the floor smelling where Clary stepped and the grapefruit scent she had on her. He slowly blinked his eyes saying a short prayer. Before closing them once again.

Alec stood over Clary's dead body. The Silent Brother was doing work on her. She didn't have her clothes on anymore but a short white nightgown.

"Are you sure you can't do anything to help her?" The silent Brother looked up. _Alexander I can't bring back the dead, it throws of- _"I know it throws off the balance. But can you do one thing for us?" The Silent Brother looked down. _I have done enough for this thing you call family. _He turned to Clary's body and wrapped her hands on her chest. _I must go now. But, tell Jace that there is a dark place in home when someone leaves. Let Clary be that someone. _Alec watched as the Silent Brother picked up Clary's weak body and left the room. Alec stormed after him.

"Where are you going with her?" the Silent Brother turned. _To Idris. To be buried properly. _Then he vanished with Clary.

The Silent Brother, Namid watched as wisps vanished leaving him in a dark room. No lights. Nothing. A dark image rose in the darkness. Silver hair lining a face. Sabastian. Namid watched as Sebastian walked closer.

"Give her to me." He spoke in a slow cold tone. Namid felt a chill. _We made a deal. _Sebastian grinned.

"Yes we did." Sebastian pulled out a sword swiftly and quickly. Namid felt a cold pain in his stomach. And he was falling. Hands wrapped around his chest. He felt a harsh pain as blood dripped. There stood Sebastian. Holding Namid's heart. He collapsed as Sebastian caught Clary. Sebastian smiled at Clary's sleepless body.

"You are mine. Finally." He whispered running into the dark.

Simon parked the car and watched Isabelle jump out the car. Night time was here and everything is sleeping.

"Simon. I'll be back." She walked over to a nearby window.

Climbing into it. She found herself in a hallway. She drew a silent rune and stalked down the hall. She peeled into Clary's room. Only to find a Jace laying on the floor. She squinted at his body and didn't see his chest move. She stood at the door. Starring until she had enough. She ran across the room and jumped to his side. She shook him awake. He didn't respond.

"Jace." She whispered. She felt a tear drop on his face. "Jace!" She screamed loud enough for everyone to hear. She heard footsteps, but didn't bother to look back.

"Isabelle." Someone spoke. She felt arms wrap around her. Alec's.

"Jace is not waking up!" She shouted. Alec grabbed Jace's hand. He looked up seeing the rune.

"Isabelle he has a sleeping rune. He probably wanted to sleep in here one last time..." He stood up. Isabelle looked down at Jace's body.

"What do you mean last time." Alec looked down at her.

"Clary's dead." He choked.

Sebastian appeared in a house. A dark home. He was in the main room. Turning to the door. He held out his hand as the door slowly vanished. Like dripping water. It drizzled away. He looked down at Clary, kissing her temple. He walked up some steps and took her to a room. He laid her down on a large bed. She laid still arms laid out on her sides. Sebastian grinned and tucked her in sheets. He walked over to a window and looked out at it. He glanced out and felt a dark breeze. He turned to see Lilith staring at him.

"My son." Sebastian walked over to her.

"Mother. I have brought her." He spoke pointing to Clary. Lilith made a wicked grin and walked over to Clary.

"The one who carries the child." Sebastian nodded.

"My sister." Lilith look up.

"Your sister." She looked down and pulled a curl back. "My daughter..." Sebastian caught her wrists.

"No. She isn't. Not yet." He looked down. Lilith looks down at his hands.

"Son. When will I meet her..." She mumbled. Sebastian looked up.

"When we fix her." Lilith nodded. She held back a snarl and fixed her eyes on her son. "I will be here when she wakes. We have don't time." She spoke before vanishing.

Clary stared into darkness. Her eyelids were red. She must wake. Yet she couldn't. She couldn't. Move her body. She felt... paralyzed. All she could do was lay there. Processing what happened. _I felt pain. Maryse was staring at me "Stay with me!" She shouted. Then blackness. _Clary couldn't get past that. She felt warm. Thinking of home. Her mom. Luke. Simon and Jace. Jace! How bummed was he to hear that Clary died and didn't make it. She suddenly felt cold. This was heaven. She couldn't open her eyes move her body or hear anything. Just silence. A bright white light caused her to open her eyes. A bright room and her in a white nightgown. She slowly slid off the bed following the light. Holding out her hand. She felt a prick if steam pour into her system. She shrugged it off. Looking out the window. She smiled. Only she wasn't in New York. She recognized the place quickly. London.

"Aren't you up earlier than I expected." She turned finding Sebastian's figure walking towards her.

"What are you doing here." She whispered leaning back on the windowsill as he got closer. He was inches from her. She was staring into his black irises.

"Taking back what's mine." Clary looked for something to defend herself. Nothing. Sebastian walked closer. She held out a hand.

"Sebastian stay away or I'll-" Sebastian grinned. It sent bugs up her back.

"You'll what. Throw yourself at me." He laughed. "You don't threaten me. Little sister." She felt frozen. A blizzard running inside her. She felt a grasp on her arm.

"Sebastian st-" Sebastian pushed her forward away from the window and towards an open space.

"Shut up." He spoke. Silencing her. She stood. Sebastian behind her. Holding her in place. Like a wild animal. Sebastian looked around the room. He nodded as Lilith appeared. Clary gasped.

"Lilith." She whispered. Lilith curved a smile and walked over to them.

"Son." She mumbles. Sebastian let Clary go and stepped back. Something wrapped around Clary's arms. Vines. They pulled her down to her knees. She looked up. Angry. Lilith looked down.

"This is for your own good." She whispered as she held out something. A cup. The mortal cup. Clary began to panic watching Lilith twirl the cup.

"Why do you have that cup?"

"Well we have a plan and well my darling you're apart of it."

"Aren't I always." Clary said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Lilith took out a dagger,creating a gash and let her blood drip into the cup. She watched as Sebastian stepped up and did the same.

"Don't do this." Clary said with a plead. Lilith made a miserable smile.

"Don't worry. It will go quickly." She looked up at her. Clary panicked moving, until cold hands grasp around her shoulders. Lilith drew near as a vine drew across her bottom lip. Pulling it down. The cup was in her mouth. She felt the liquid drain into her system. She cried out in pain as Lilith made a wicked grin. "Drink. Drink my daughter." The cup fell from her lips and a searing pain went through her. The liquid burned as it went down her esophagus. The hands on her shoulder were gone. Vines on her wrists were gone. She screamed. Something was fighting against her body. Her systems. She was laying in ball. She wept as tears fell and stuck on her. A new process was happening. She thought of Sebastian and felt not angered but, happy. She felt strong and swift as images, popped up in her mind. She was changing. She knew she had only minutes before she changed, but she needed to hear from Jace. A sigh, whisper, his voice. But nothing came to mind. It was just filled with images of Sebastian and herself kililing anything he asked her to. She knew what she was now. A servant of Sebastian.


	14. Chapter 14

Alec spilled the story about Clary. Isabelle covered her mouth.

"Poor Clary." She whispered. Alec looked down.

"We were told to get rid of her stuff." He sighed. "Jace can't and won't let go." He looked to Isabelle. "Why are you here ?" Isabelle grinned.

"What a pleasant way to greet your long lost sister." Alec raised an eyebrow.

"You know you were stupid for leaving." He grin vanished.

"I just couldn't take it. That marriage meant something to me." She looked down at her boots. Alec reached out a hand. She jerked back. "I only came to get my things." She turned and walked out the door. She could hear Alec's footsteps behind her and into her room. She reached into a dresser.

"Why are going?" Alec cried out.

"I can't stay here. It's too much." Alec walked over to her but, Isabelle walked away to grab a bag. Alec sat on the bed.

"What are you accomplishing running like this. Like a coward." Isabelle went stiff. She turned.

"I am not a coward. I just am leaving before I go crazy watching what I was scared of for years happen." She threw the bag down.

"Wait you're were scared of this happening?" Isabelle looked up.

"Yes." She admitted turning to the dresser and piling clothes into a bag. "After watching kids talk about divorces and the sadness they felt made me feel worse. It grew into a huge fear. Hearing my fear makes me sick." She took out a wad of dollar bills. Alec sighed.

"Isabelle I know it pains to hear it. But you have to be strong. You're a shadowhunter." She pulled a strand back.

"I know. But, I can't." She leaned back on the dresser. "You'll just have to do without me Alec. You're a shadowhunter be strong." She sighed. A doorbell rang. "Time to go now." She grabbed the bag.

"Isabelle. You can't just leave!" He shouted. She turned.

"Oh yeah. Watch me." She started to the door. Alec grabbed her wrists.

"Isabelle you can't go!" She pulled but he held on. "I won't let you."

"Alec. Let me go." Alec held on to her.

"No. You need to listen." She said nothing. "Did you see Jace lying like that. That was because he had no one to feel the same way he did. I can't help him. I didn't hold a friendship with Clary. I don't have a soothing hand to relax him. I don't have a lover Isabelle." Isabelle opened her mouth to speak. He silenced her. "Look at me. I'm begging for you. I am shouting and pouring out my feelings. Why can't you listen." Isabelle froze. "Clary had a seizure because of your stupid and selfish ways. Clary cried and yelled at us to look for you. She is dead and all she thought about was you somewhere out there scared. Why are you running from us? We love and care for you. Why can't you just listen and lean on us? We're here for you." Isabelle was still frozen, she felt a sudden change of emotions. Then she found herself falling into Alec's arms and sobbing.

"It's ok. I'm here." Alec mumbled combining through her hair.

Clary slowly rose staring a new way. Her vision was clearer and she could see further away. She felt powerful and as if she can turn the world around. Sebastian stood in front of her. She darkly grinned.

"How do you know it worked." Sebastian grinned.

"Oh it did."Sebastian turned to Lilith.

"Prove it."Sebastian turned to Clary. "Who am I?" Clary looked swiftly at him analysing him.

"You are my master." she blurted out. She held a desired expression. "What can I do to please you." Sebastian tensed his jaw.

"Kiss me." he whispered. Clary walked up to him and put her lips on his soft then hard. A moan rose in his throat. He clung to her and picked her wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned painfully. She bit his lip and clawed at his back. She didn't know she could love him. Sebastian. He pulled away, dropping her. Clary landed gracefully rubbed her tender spot on her lip. Sebastian reached for her as she melted into his arms with satisfaction. He held her and turned to Lilith.

"See. She's… different." Lilith nodded.

"Now all we have to do is wait." She smiled walking over to Clary. She held out her hand. Clary looked up at Sebastian. He nodded. She took Lilith's hand. Lilith pulled her close and smiled. "Welcome Clary." She smiled at Sebastian. "She looks like her mom." Lilith claimed. "But talks like her father."

"She's my sister." Sebastian coaxed.

"I will return soon." Lilith stepped away and vanished leaving Clary alone with Sebastian. She stared at the empty wall looking for Lilith.

"She's gone." Sebastian spoke. She turned and slowly nodded.

"What shall we do now, master." Sebastian walked over to the window.

"I don't know. Go shower and I'll feed you." Clary nodded and walked over to the closet. Opening the door she grazed over the clothing analyzing the types of clothes. Lacy, tight clothes and dresses. She grabbed a lace top and skinny jeans. Sebastian watched her walk off to the bathroom. "Don't call me master anymore. Just Sebastian." Clary nodded.

"Yes Mas- Sebastian." She walked into the shower and found the closest body wash. Grapefruit. She showered quickly before stepping out and changing. She put her hair in a knot and walked out the door. There were rooms surrounding her and down to hall. She looked straight. Finding the stairs. She found the main room and went through a pushing door and caught Sebastian. He looked up.

"Good you're done." he handed her a pair of boots. Come on we've got business to handle." She wanted to blurt out that she was hungry. But her other side held her back. She snarled. Sebastian made a door appear with a twist of his hand and stepped out. Clary followed throwing on the boots. They were in the middle of a forest. Sebastian turned to her.

" I had to portal here. No one will notice." He pulled Clary to his side. She felt a sort of satisfaction run through her. She leaned on him, slowly. He replied his weight and pressed on her allowing her to lean on him. They walked further into the forest. They reached a small wood house. He slowly pulled out a device. It buzzed and Clary felt something hot on her. She turned and she had black hair and a long red gown. She jumped. He grinned put the device up.

"I needed to disguise you." He ran a finger through her hair. "I want something in there and I want you to bring it to me." His lips curled. "There is a man at the front asking for the password. It's Grimm." He breathed. "There is guy named Thomas in a room, find him and flirt. Flirt until you get a small disk." He grabbed her head. "I didn't bring you here for nothing." He snorted letting her go. "Do as told and get rewarded." He pushed her to the door. Clary turned back to empty shadows. Sebastian was gone. She gave three knocks and a small door slid open.

"Password." A grim tone called out. She jumped.

"Grimm." She pronounced. There was a boom and a clank and the door opened. there was a tall man with a mustache. Strong, set and whole. He glanced at her and licked his lips. She smiled and walked off. A hand grabbed her from behind.

"Umm… young lady, you can't be in here unsuper_vised. _He said with a hiss. A loan moan rose in her throat. _No don't do as Sebastian said _Clary thought but her mind would listen. She grinned.

"What makes you think I'm unsupervised." The man let her go.

"Because you look to young." He paused." YOU CAN'T BE HERE!" Clary stepped back. She smiled.

"Why. I love it here." She stepped towards him. He stepped back. She reached and put a hand on his chest. "Let's say I am an adult. What do I need to get in?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"If I let you by. What will you do for me?" Clary bit her lip and grinned. Leaning to his ear.

"Anything you want me to." She pulled away. The man smiled.

"Who are you looking for?" Clary played in her hair.

"A someone named Thomas." she played in her hair.

"Oh Thomas. Busy man ya know." The man said with a jersey accent. Clary played picking up her dress. Showing her bare legs.

"How much to get me in?" She asked. The man grabbed her wrist.

"Alot. But I'll get you in." He smiled . "You owe me." He pulled her past a row of wild people. Clary grinned and walked with the man as hair fell in between her eyes. They found a small door as the man let go of Clary and peeped his head through.

"Mister Thomas. Someone is here to see you." there was a movement in the shadows then a push of an object.

"Bring it in." Clary was shoved in. The man followed. Yellow piercing eyes appeared them resting on Clary, then swiftly moving to the guard.

"You may leave now." the guard nodded and left.

"So. Who are you?" Clary grinned and twinned her fingers.

"Let's just say I'm Seraphina Morgenstern" Clary gasped in her mind thinking of her dead grandmother, there was a laugh. Then in a swift movement there was a cold knife at her neck.

"That can't be. You can't lie to me Seraphina is dead." A flash of light swept through the room and Clary saw him. He was cat- like. He had dark blue eyes and and was thin. His white teeth were sharp and he had a long blue tail.

"And how do you know that." Clary said with a laugh. "There were only bones found at the mansion." Clary rested her eyes on a familiar figure out the window. Sebastian. Clary inhaled. He was watching.

"What do you want?" Thomas pulled the knife back. Clary turned and looked into him a smiled.

"I have a friend. A friend who has been looking for something." Thomas grinned.

"And what is that." Clary walked closer to Thomas, he tensed.

"My friend wants a special disk that you supposedly have." Thomas laughed. A snake- like way.

"That disk can't be of use to him." Clary rested her hand on his.

"Then why do you have it?" Thomas paused and looked up.

"I'm waiting for someone to come and take it back." Clary played with his tie.

"Who are you waiting for?" Clary moaned as she loosened the tie and it fell to the floor. His shirt left a bare upper chest. Clary leaned in a kissed his neck. And pulled on his collar.

"That info is confidential." Clary laughed and sat on him, opening is shirt and kissed down his chest.

"What if you can tell me?" She stopped and looked at him.

"Then I would have to kill you." Thomas grabbed her neck and gripped it hard. "What do you want?" Clary suffocated, she felt claws grow from her fingers and she scratched his face. An eye was scarred. He crumpled to the floor. Clary tossed a lock of hair back and kneeled next to him.

"Where is the disk. Worthless thing." Thomas looked up a pulled something out his ruffled hair. His face was covered with blood and so was the floor. "Thanks." Clary whispered before stabbing him by stepping on him with her thin heel. The light flashed. There was window shattered as she jumped out. They ran into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Isabelle stood at Simon's door. She knocked, there was a push shove a kick. Then the door opened. Simon was in a pair of pj's and hair was ruffled.

"Isabelle." Isabelle smiled then let it go.

"May I come in?" Simon nodded and stepped back. She walked in a sat on the sofa. Simon shut the door.

"Why should you?" Isabelle can sense his anger and it bit into her.

"Look Simon if you just let me talk I can explain everything." Simon held onto the knob throwing up his unused hand.

"Then explain." Isabelle growled under her breath and wrapped her coat around herself the september fall air was appearing and it was nippy.

"Fine." she paused. "I got there and I was on my way to my room. I peeked into Clary's room to say good-bye and I say Jace on the floor. He wasn't breathi-"

"Wait what's up with Jace."

"Nothing now, but I ran to see if he was ok and I was screaming." Isabelle looked down at her high heeled black boots. "Alec ran in and he told me what I needed to know." Simon had a confused face.

"And what was that?"

"That my parents still loves me even if they don't love each other."

"That's what I tried to tell you before Isabelle." Simon said in an 'I told you so tone'. Isabelle cracked a smile.

"I know and you were right." She looked into Simon's brown eyes and she poured out her feelings. "It's just my mind was clouded and I was so angry." Simon nodded and opened the door to her.

"I guess you have an ok explanation. But just know that I was in the truck waiting for you to rush out. I even called your cell." Isabelle nodded.

"Yeah I checked my messages this morning. I left my phone in my room when I heard the news."

"Oh."

"Simon is Jordan here?" Simon shut the door and watched Isabelle take a seat in the sofa.

"No he went out on a date with Maia."

"Where?" Isabelle asked crossing her legs.

"They went to this new nightclub called 2muchfire." Isabelle had a grin.

"Oh it's been a while since I have been somewhere fun like a club." Simon walked over to the kitchen glancing a Isabelle.

"Want breakfast?" Isabelle turned and nodded. Simon showed up with cup of coffee. Isabelle sipped.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Would you like to go out?"

"Look Simon I would but I can't"

"Why?" Isabelle went through half her cup before replying.

"I didn't come to hang out. But, to tell you something." Simon flipped the eggs. But, gave no reply. "There is no other way to tell you this, but Clary is dead. There was a drop as glass shattered.

"What?" Isabelle looked at Simon he was still facing the stove.

"There was a death rune on her along with a bonding one with her child. It died along with her." Simon turned. He was frowning.

"A child."

"Yes. Clary was a week pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Isabelle nodded.

"Yes Clary was pregnant." Isabelle put down the mug. "That is not the point Simon. Clary is dead."

"Who would do this?"

"The queen. She has a plan." Isabelle crossed her legs.

"How's Jace taking it?" Isabelle sighed.

"Not well. He's just been moping around. Maryse told me to tell you." Simon leaned on the counter as a tear fell. He sniffed.

"And her parents?"

"They're being told right now." Isabelle stood up and walked to Simon. "Even though we are having a hard time, I know you are taking it hard the most." simon swallowed as tears fell from his red eyes. "Simon. Whatever you're feeling. Just tell me." She put her hand on his, then entwined them. Simon breathed.

"I feel pain." Isabelle felt sick as she pulled Simon close to her in the circle of her arms.

"I know. Im so sorry."

"Thanks for telling me." He spoke looking at Isabelle. Isabelle nodded.

"You needed to know." Simon was still in a ball of tears when Isabelle pulled away. "I don't think Jordan's coming back in a long time." Simon nodded unable to speak. Isabelle reached her hand out to touch his cheek. "Would you prefer I stay with you." Simon swallowed again before nodding. Isabelle hugged him again, burying her neck in Simon hair. "Ok. I'll stay."


	16. Chapter 16

Jace was laying on the floor as he opened his eyes. The room was the same with a glare of the sun. He was curled up and was surprisingly crying. _Clary _he thought _where are you?_ Even though nobody believed him, Clary wasn't dead. He could feel it. In his heart. He sat up and touched her plush pillow and sniffed it. It smelled like roses and flowers. Like Clary. He smiled. It was the first time he actually smiled. It's been a month since he found out that Clary was pregnant. And if Clary is alive, she must know what the gender of their baby was. He dropped the pillow and left the room. The hall was dark and minimum conversations were going on. The kitchen was empty, all but a slice of pizza. Jace walked in the weapons room. Only to find Alec and Isabelle in it. They were training. He grabbed a weapons belt and slid a seraph blade in. _Harahel _ he whispered. The blade faintly glowed. He grabbed 2 more before grabbing a stele.

"Jace where are you going?" Jace turned and grinned at Alec. A wicked grin.

"That information is confidential." He grabbed a dagger nearby and started out. But a hand grabbed him. It was Isabelle's.

"Jace. For two weeks you've been moping around, not sleeping and not eating and now you all of a sudden wake up." Jace yanked his arm out.

"Yes. That's exactly what happened."

"Jace. What is really going on?" Alec spoke in a slow manner. Jace shrugged.

"I told you. I just woke up." Alec shook his head.

"No one wakes up to a death so quickly. You want revenge." Jace made another grin.

"Ah. Alec, you know me so well."

"Jace. How could you want revenge?" Alec asked un believed.

"The Queen killed Clary. I want to return her the favor." Isabelle grabbed Jace's wrist and dug her nails in them.

"The Queen wants you to come after you. She has a plan. Lets wait it-" Jace snorted.

"And since when did you start wanting to wait things out. You didn't wait when-" Jace stepped out the room and walked to the elevator.

"Fine. If you're going, so are we." Alec spoke grabbing his belt.

"Cool. Fine with me." He turned. "Do you know where the Book of White is?"

"Jace the book is in a safe place." Isabelle stated with arms crossed.

"But, I need it. It could be valuable." Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Think about it. The Queen wants the book. We can make her do anything."

"Yeah we can. But what about when she does that. We can't run. There are so many of her serv-"

"They don't have to be with her. We can call her alone. I have those stones that the queen gave Clary when we went to Watty's " Isabelle sighed.

"I don't know about this Jace it could be risky-"

"I'll take risk. We know nothing about Clary and what happened." Isabelle nodded.

"Very well. It's in the library." Jace nodded and grabbed the book.

"Let's go." He spoke leaving the room.

Sebastian lay on the bed. Twirling his stele. "Clary come here." There was a sound and Clary appeared. She was in a baby blue lace bra and matching underwear. Her stomach was pudgy and she had a little bump. Sebastian glared at it. "Come here." Clary nodded and followed feeling sick, but her mind loved it. He held out his hand and touched her stomach. She winced. "What do you think it is." Clary frowned and looked down.

"I think it's a boy..." Clary gasped when she remembered the dream. Lilith was holding a baby girl. Sebastian smiled.

"He will be raised in a good manner." He sighed and laid on his back, positioning himself on the pillow.

"Make me relax." Clary looked confused.

"How?" He laughed.

"The way you think would please me." He looked up at the ceiling. Clary nodded.

"Yes master. Sebastian." She climbed onto him and straddled his hips. He smiled as she leaned down and kissed his neck. She undid the buttons on his shirt and kissed down his chest. He moaned as she came back up and hungrily gnawed on his jaws. She moaned as she kissed his lips. They tasted like chapstick. The strawberry kind. She shoved his mouth opened as a sound of satisfaction came out of him. He sat up and cupped her chin. She danced in his hair as strands of hers fell in her face. They sprawled on the king bed, making out. His hands grazed her panties as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pulling him closer to her. Clary felt sick inside. Sebastian was a creep. She knew now that she can't fight him back. At least she would remember Jace as her first. He pulled down her panties and took off her bra. She was bare again. She knew that he would do it. Raise her and Jace's baby up to be a demon like him. She couldn't fight herself. She let him take her and claim as his. She cried out as he pounced. He did it harder than Jace as she cut at his back and moaned. Clary could see the blood inked on his device as he pushed in and out He grinned looking at Clary's body. He loved her inexperience with it. He kissed her neck and down her chest. Lining the circles of her chest. Clary arched her back as one last push came as she let loose. The liquid pouring out her. Sebastian did the same. Sebastian twisted to where Clary was on top of him and he gently pulled Clary off.

"Now if you do what I want you do I will reciprocate." Sebastian relaxed with an excited part of him. Clary knowing what to got to her knees and put her mouth on his pouncer allowing Sebastian to moan. He grabbed at Clary's hair and pulled on it painfully. But this Clary loved pain. It turns her on. She speeds up faster feeling warm liquid enter her mouth as she swallowed. The sweet stuff was all around her mouth as Sebastian sat up and licked the stuff off her face.

"And now your turn." Clary grip and positioned herself with desire as he ate her. Clary screamed with desire.

"What's my name Clary?" Sebastian asked his breath tickling her.

"Sebas... tio...n" she said in between gasps. Sebastian glared up smiling. He bent down and began again as the sensation hit Clary. She pulled onto his white curls and moaned pushing his head down closer to her.

"Say it yours." Sebastian said.

"Its yours" Clary whispered.

"Louder!"

"It's yours!" Clary cried out releasing. Sebastian sat up with his hair rumpled and he wiped of the stuff around his mouth. When he finished, Clary lied on the bed. Curled in a ball. Waiting for arms to wrap around her like Jace's did, none came. Sebastian slid off the bed and pulled on his jeans.

"Thanks Clary. That really relaxed me." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to talk to Lilith. So, it would be nice for you to cook something." He expected Clary to jump up and get to cooking, but she just laid there. He shook his head and left the room shutting the door behind him. She felt tears stream down her face and she whined as she. She saw blood splattered on the sheet, but didn't bother. She touched her tummy and felt a movement. The baby was still alive. But, was that safe. There is a chance that she would stay in this trance for almost a month. Hopefully Jace can pick up that she was not dead. She slowly pulled up and slid on the lingerie. She yawned. She left the room and walked downstairs. The kitchen was clean and the refrigerator was left open a crack. She pulled out a bag of chicken. She turned on a pot and tried to cook. She really didn't care if she killed Sebastian. She doesn't love him. Even though she has a side that will love to praise him, she still doesn't love him. She cooked it as long as she thought it was take and left it on the table. She reached the room she slept in and slid in. The moonlight was shining through her window. She sighed and opened the window. The wind was blowing. She jumped out on the roof and stared out at the sky.

"Wow" she spoke. "If I ever get out of this I and going to take Jace to watch the stars with me."

Jace walked into the clearing. Isabelle clung behind him.

"The Seelie Queen come out." Jace shouted. Isabelle snorted.

"Jace what are you doing? The queen is in her kingdom." Jace turned and smiled.

"No she's not." Jace threw the stones as the wisp appeared. There was a breeze as air swished around. The ground was getting smaller as Jace looked up. He was swirling in a wisp of wind. There was a scream. He turned to see Isabelle screaming as Alec shot towards the earth.

"Alec!" Jace shouted tossing and turning in the wisps. It wouldn't let him go. Isabelle cried out as she flung her whip. Catching Alec around the waist. Alec moaned and was held by Isabelle.

"Jace help me. I can't hold him!" Jace shook his head.

"I can't move!"

"I see you have found me…" I strong voice spoke then there was a laugh. The queen appeared in front of them on a cloud. She eyed the book with excitement.

"The Faerie Queen." Jace spoke. She smiled showing sharp fangs.

"I see you have brought the book." Jace smiled.

"Yeah and I'm willing to make a trade." The queen held out her hand.

"Oh. And what do I have to do." Jace bit his lip.

"Bring back Clary…" Isabelle gasped.

"Jace that's a hard thing to accomplish. She can't do that, Clary is dead." Isabelle said. The queen's lips twitched.

"Isabelle has a point. I can't bring back the dead." the queen defended. Jace flinched.

"Clary isn't dead. She can't be…" The queen crossed her arms.

"Jace we only know you won't give up. But, can't you just read your friends expressions. They are tired of you pain. You have to learn to let go." Jace looked down.

"Fine. The deals off you don't get your book and I don't get answers." Isabelle began to sweat.

"Jace we have to get down. He's slipping." Jace nooded and looked at the queen.

"If Clary's dead. Then what happened to that silent brother. Why hasn't there been a funeral decided. If Clary is really dead her body was kidnapped by someone and that someone has here for a reason. Right." The queen grinned.

"Jace Herondale is always thinking outside the box." She walked to him. "Fine I'll give you a hint. The love of siblings upon a broken angels wing is unforgettable." A shiny blade grew into view as she stuck. Jace held a wide open o and looked down. The blade stuck at his stomach and drew out his back. The queen plucked the book out his hand and smiled. "Thank you Jace. Too bad you won't live to tell what I told you." She held up a hand as the wisp vanished and they fell to the ground. Jace held his stomach as his eyes closed. Before hitting the hard ground. Only there was a splash.


	17. Chapter 17

Clary clutched at her cover as she winced. Tears spilled down and pain swept in and out. She screamed as beads of sweat captured her. She threw the sheets off and ran to the bathroom. Vomiting all she can. She coughed and sat in the corner, her hair was clumped and clinging to her. She still had her baby blue lingerie on. She stood at the mirror and looked through her black eyes. She could swear she saw a green spark in them. The moon was faint and the window was still open. Only this was a new world. South America. It was Brasil. The loud car honks and the bright lights hurt Clary's vision. But her new eyes could see so much more. She could zoom her eyes in to see peoples figures and a couple making out on a wall. She smiled and thought of Jace. Then, she remembered what happened when they took it to far. She laughed and sat on the roof. She watched as the sun came up at dawn. She knew that Jace loved to do this everyday. Maybe that's why she was doing this. She really missed him. Maybe the mix didn't take over all of her body but only took half. What if she is half Sebastian's and half Jace's. There was a side who wanted Jace and a side who yearned for Sebastian. Her own brother. How disgusting.

"Clary. Get dressed we have business." Her other half knew him. She smiled as the love for Jace was replaced. "to take care of." She turned with a grin.

"Do I have anything to do with it?" He grinned.

"Why, yes you do." He threw a bag on the bed. "Here pack. We're going somewhere."

"Where." He laughed and pulled her toward him.

"You'll see." He kissed her breaking open her mouth and stroking her back she moaned. He broke the kiss and left the room. She opened the closet and threw stuff in filling the bag. She pulled on a light purple lace shirt and tied the ribbons on the back. She pulled on black skinny jeans and pulled on a pair of tall black boots. They had a one inch heel on them. Packing up on clothes as she did the same with bathroom stuff. She shut the window and walked down the stairs. Sebastian was sitting in a chair looking in his hands. He looked up.

"Great. Let's go." He threw her an apple. CLary clutched it before Sebastian handed her another shiny item. Clary looked down at the sword that jace had given her.

"I can have it?" Sebastian nodded.

"Yup. You've earned it." Clary slipped the sword in her sheath before stepping through the portal with Sebastian.

Clary and Sebastian walked down the street, Clary watching the people run and waved at others. Being normal.

"Why Brasil?" Sebastian shifted his gear.

"I have business here." she looked down and watched her boots come into view and back.

"Why do I need the bag?" Sebastian turned to her.

"Because we'll be staying somewhere." Clary pulled her hair in a high pony and walked. "Clary. I needed that disk because it holds something on it." Clary looked up at him.

"What."

"It holds codes to a device that I need."

"What do you ne-" Sebastian held a hand up.

"Only one piece of information at a time." Clary nodded. Well the dark one. But, the old one yearned for answers and wanted to ask but, she had no power to do it.

"Why do I need to come?"

"So you can deal with things I don't want to deal with." Clary nodded and followed Sebastian. They walked to a bus stop and waited. Till a orange bus appeared. It wasn't till after maybe 2 hours the bus reached the last destination of it's route. Everybody in the bus was gone and went to their stops.

"Where is your stop."

"Off on Mazimo road." Sebastian spoke. The man looked through the mirror.

"I don't go to that road. I'm sorry. I'll stop you off at the next stop and you can walk there. It's just a days travel." Sebastian growled.

"Or it could be a hour by car." the man shook his head.

"Sir. I am sorry" he spoke in portuguese. Clary drew the rune that understands any language.

"Clary. Finish him." Clary nodded and lunched at the man throwing him across the bus. He hit the floor as she came again speeding. She popped his neck in one second. He crumpled to the floor. Clary looked up a Sebastian. He jumped to the front seat and drove high speeding down.

"Were you expecting that?" Sebastian nodded.

"No one goes to Mazimo road. Not even the bravest." Clary found a seat and slumped watching the trees fly by.

The sun was high up. Meaning noon. Clary pulled out her phone. Surprised Sebastian didn't take it away. There was no signal. She searched for Jace's number. All contacts were cleared. She shut the phone and hid it. She was still holding that apple Sebastian gave her. She bit into it. The juice raging in her mouth. It reminded her of the greenhouse she and Jace went in. When he cut the apple in pieces it made her smile.

"Clary. Let's go we're late." Clary looked up and followed Sebastian out the bus. The bus was parked in front of a large mansion. It was white with a water fountain in front. Sebastian walked to the front door. He knocked twice until the door cracked open. Showing a man with white suspenders on and a cigar in his mouth.

"Ah Sebastian. I've been waiting for you." He held the door open as they walked in. The house was dark inside and dead animals were put on every wall. The man eyed Clary.

"And who is this?"

"Clary" Sebastian spoke. "My sister." Her eyes rested on him he looked dull.

"Is she taken?" Sebastian growled.

"Yes." The man laughed.

"A brother and sister together. Isn't that insist. That's breaking the rules." Clary felt bial grow in her thought and she began to feel sick. Sebastian stepped in front of Clary.

"I break all the rules." He spoke turning to Clary.

"There's a room upstairs go get settled. " Clary nodded and walked upstairs carrying her bag. She spotted Sebastian and the man walking away together. She ran up the stairs and found the nearest room. She shut the door behind her and locked it. She felt herself. She felt home. She held out her hand,reaching for Jonathan and cut herself watching as red blood trickle out and onto the floor. Maybe she could get rid of it. Before he comes. She only wanted to run away and find Jace. Tell him that she was ok and talk about Sebastian. She cut her wound deeper until she felt a little light headed. She felt agonizing pain as she slumped to the floor. She wiped blood on the floor and wiped tears. There was a bang and a growl. Suddenly there was weight on her back. Sharp weight. Sebastian.

"What are you doing?" Clary turned but her back was cut and it left a gash. She whimpered.

"I'm trying to get rid of my blood. So I could get rid of you!" Sebastian laughed.

"So the cup really doesn't work." Clary turned grabbing Heosphoros and jabbing it at his side. He arched at a side and fell to the ground.

"Sometimes it does. It depends on my moods before you leave me alone." _When you left me to go upstairs I felt angry and sick so I felt sick and I overpowered the cup. _She continued in her mind. He pulled the sword out and threw it across the room. Red blood stained his white t-shirt.

"Oh isn't that true."Clary broke in a run to the door but Sebastian was much faster, He grabbed her neck and threw her to the wall. He used a binding spell on her to pin her to the wall. Clary tried to move her legs to get Heosphoros but she couldn't move her legs.

"Sebastian let me go!" Sebastian grinned.

"I'm sorry. Since the cup doesn't work I'll have to make you understand that you need me."

"Sebastian what will I have to do for you to understand. I don't care about you. I don't want you, why do you keep bringing me back?" Sebastian stepped to her.

"Well you must not understand. I want you." He grabbed a wrist and pinned it to the wall.

"Sebastian. Why can't you just give up. I mean all the villains do it." Sebastian grabbed the wrist gently.

"But, I'm not a villain I'm a winner."he lifted the other hand up. Clary winced and tried to move. Her hands couldn't move.. Sebastian smiled as he ran his hands up her body.

"Sebastian…"

"You're mine. You will always be mine. No matter how hurtful it takes, you will rule by my side. We will make the Morgenstern blood stronger and we will succeed." He played with a curl and touch her arms. "Too bad your Jace isn't here." he pushed his lips to hers and bit her lip. She winced as he pulled back as her lips were red and a drop of blood fell. Tears streamed down her face. Sebastian fumbled with her jean button. He cursed as the button popped and her jeans opened showing baby pink panties. He kissed her again lining her jaw and down to her chest. He tore at her shirt, ripping the lace and showing a pink lace bra. He unhatched it immediately and stared. His eyes grew dark with anticipation. He kissed in circles around her cups and he pulled down her panties. Clary's face was wet, hot and sticky. She wanted Jace. He would never do this to her without permission. She wanted to move, but she couldn't. She would have to suffer from the pain he gave of. Each kiss made her colder and colder.

"Plea, please…" she whispered. "Stop…" Sebastian grinned and unfastened his jeans fitting himself in her. She cried out and screamed. Hopping the man would hear her. Sebastian moaned as she felt pain. She wasn't meant for him. Nobody was but Jace. There was a gasp.

"Sebastian. Why are you doing this to this child. Something tells me she doesn't wan-" His words were cut off when Sebastian slightly turned. Throwing a dagger right into his chest. The man's eyes grew wide as he crumpled to the floor. Blood flowing into the carpet. Sebastian growled and pulled his pants back on. He released Clary and threw her on the bed. He grabbed Heosphoros and lined Clary's neck.

"Clary. Stop crying." tears continued falling."See what happens when you bring others in our problems." Sebastian sat on top of Clary's body. Clary could push him off now. But he held her hands. He leaned and kissed her. Opening her mouth and pushing his tongue to the back, choking her. She struggled and kicked till he pulled back. "Oh Clary. Jace would be so jealous." he said striping his clothing. Clary screamed in more pain but no one could hear her. She was torchured and was in pain. Her palms had lost so much blood they went numb. Sebastian had true power on her. She had no where to run.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jace." a woman's voice called out. Jace moaned, turning away. "Jace." the voice spoke but this time it sounded like Clary. He sat up in a flash.

"Clary!" he called out. Alec came into view and laid Jace back down.

"Jace you need to rest." Jace grunted settling back into his bed.

"Where am I?" Isabelle smiled.

"Back in the Institute." She pulled a piece of hair back.

"How did we get here. I thought we were falling." Alec nodded.

"Yeah we did. But luckily we fell in the pool." Alec played with the sheets. "You and Isabelle knocked out the minute you hit the water. I dragged ya'll out." Jace looked out the window.

"The book. It's gone." Isabelle followed his glare and stare into the burning sun.

"She took it. She could end the world." Jace shook his head.

"She wouldn't do that." Isabelle turned to look into Jace's blazing gold eyes.

"Why?" Jace smiled.

"If she does she will murder innocent people along with herself and her people. She wouldn't dare." Alec laughed.

"Well, it seemed you've been doing some reading." Jace grinned. "I had nothing else to do." Jace moaned as he looked down at his stomach. A white goss was wrapped around his gash, his blood was going through it.

"The queen stabbed you." Jace nodded and turned to try and get up. Isabelle pushed him down this time.

"Jace you really need to rest. Your body is trying to heal." Jace looked confused.

"Shouldn't an Iratze work?"

"We put one on. It's going to take a while. The queen really stabbed you. Plus the water slashed us." She showed the bruised marks on her arms. Alec as well. Jace looked up at the ceiling.

"I've got to find Clary." he whispered. Isabelle kissed his cheek.

"And we will. Just rest. For me. For us." Jace nodded before watching Alec and Isabelle exit. Before she shut the door she squeezed in. "We'll be back we're getting something to eat. Will bring you something back." she said and winked. Leaving the room.

Isabelle creased her blue dress while walking down with Alec.

"Do you really think Clary's alive?" Isabelle asked. Alec looked down.

"Jace won't just give up." Isabelle shook her head.

"No he won't." she stopped grabbing Alec by the wrist. Alec fell back and was forced to look into Isabelle's eyes. "Alec. We have to go along with it. It will make him feel better." Alec nodded and strode off, causing Isabelle to run after him. They made it to Dressy a new pizza place about a block from the institute and found a seat. The waitress appeared giving them menus.

"Welcome. I'm Delilah. I will help you." Isabelle smiled as she walked off.

"Alec. Don't you think something's wrong." Alec looked at his hands.

"I don't care about that. I have to find a way to tell him about Clary. And what the silent brother did with her." Isabelle turned.

"What do you mean?"

"Back in the kitchen. He was doing something. He injected her with some serum. Then he drew a rune.-"

"Sorry to interrupt. But, are ya'll ready yet?" Alec flicked his eyes up at her.

"I'll have a plate of ravioli, a plate of spaghetti her and a to go pizza." Delilah nodded.

"K. That will come right up." Alec turned back to Isabelle.

"The rune. It wasn't like any of the Gray Book runes. It was different." Isabelle bit her lip.

"Draw it on this napkin." Alec pulled out a pen and tried to retrace the runes curves. Isabelle turned it.

"That must be one Clary made. If only she was here…" Alec rolled his eyes.

"Clary could be alive and if she is. We'll get her." Isabelle nodded. she sat back in the seat. Her stomach rumbled. Delilah appeared with the food. Isabelle slurped her noodles and stared at Delilah.

"What are you." Delilah laughed.

"I am a vampire. Camille made me." She stared at Alec. "How's the food." Alec gave a thumbs up. She smiled and played with a blonde curl.

"How old are you." Delilah smiled before shrugging.

"I don't know, I stopped counting." Isabelle sipped her coke.

"Doesn't this place seem more different." Delilah just laughed and looked out into the window across.

"Doesn't everything change. Including the life of matter and the way things curve." She gave a wicked grin and walked off. Isabelle stared after her.

"What does she mean. Life is curving." She felt sick all over as she grasped the table for support. _Life is curving _ Isabelle thought in her mind. _A curving life _ Alec looked up.

"That rune. Delilah gave us a hint." Isabelle spoke showing the burger done. "Clary's life was curved so she look dead but she really wasn't." Alec nodded speechless.

"How did Delilah know about the rune, was she a past shadowhunter?" Isabelle shrugged.

"I don't know but we need to ask her she knows more than we think." they turn their head looking for Delilah but she was nowhere to be found. Isabelle yanked on Alec's arm. "Alec I think we need to go." Alec looked alarmed turning at every direction looking for the reason why Isabelle was whispering. But that's when he saw it, Isabelle necklace the pendant glowed brightly. There was a rumble and a boom as the walls further away fell down as a Drevak demon squeezed in. The demon scaled around as the humans shouted trying to get out but the demon was too fast. It shot it black poisonous teeth at them quickly as it made gurgling sounds. Alec reached for his bow but Isabelle caught his hand. He looked puzzled.

"But Isabelle these innocent people." Isabelle shushed him and sank back in the seat.

"It's too late we can't save them, the demon will come after us. Then we get wounded." alec pulled his bow down slowly and quietly. He sank in the seat, watching the people fall to the ground making noise before there was silence. The demon smelled around the bar lurching around as a wounded human sat up and tried to get up but the demon appeared sticking its needle- like legs into the man's body. Blood gushed as he fell motionless just like the others. The demon passed their table, Isabelle and Alec smiled with release. The demon made it's way till it came across a wall and bolted through it the wall leaving an open hole. Isabelle's burning pendent went silent as the sound of the demon vanished. Isabelle slid down the booth and slowly stalked to the place where the demon went. It was a long stone walkway that made a quick left but Isabelle left her witchlight at the institute. Alec followed after her glancing at the caveway.

"So this is where the demon went?" Isabelle nodded before looking back and running towards the exit. "Isabelle where are you going?" Alec shouted after Isabelle.

"To tell Jace he needs to know this!" She shouted zooming down the street of passing cars.


End file.
